Ookami no Monogatari
by EraseAlpha
Summary: The story of a group of adventurers from diferent worlds.One Piece X Megaman X
1. The Start of a Story Part 1

Okay,let me say some things.

First of all,this was supposed to be a comic. But I decided to start it as a fanfic and draw it later.

Second,most characters are going to be originals. Most of the main crew and most of the villains are going to be from some Anime,Manga or Video-Game. But there are going to be a lot of originals.

Third,Diana is a recurrent character on my comics. Although she is mostly based off me,she isn't self-insertion. Suck it up.

Fourth,this is going to have some SanjiXNami. If you don't like it then don't read this. Or read it and skip those parts. Whatever you want.

Fifth. Lots of swear words and violence. If you're sensitive you shouldn't read this. I'm serious.

At first some things will be confusing. But everything will be explained.

_Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece. I do own everything else._

:

Professor Blitz handled the technology in his hands carefully. If he screwed up,he would end up God-knows-where. This is because the object in question was a space/time transporter that used to belong to a F-level Dragonian warrior,who had just got promoted. This new level required a stronger device,so after receiving it,the boy had handed the old one to the professor for recycling.

"Sigh...They always mistreat these. Well,kids never do care."

(A/N:"Kids never do care" is a Dragonian saying much like "Boys will be boys".Means that young people don't care about consequences.)

At this moment,a teenager girl,tall with dark blond hair and green eyes entered the lab.

"Yo prof. Wazzup?"

He smiled at her.

"Just in time Diana. I need help fixing this transporter."

The teenager grinned widely and picked up a nearby screwdriver.

She quickly began to unscrew the cover.

"So,do they allow you to take on mission yet?"

Diana looked up at the older man.

"Ya think that if I could take missions I would be here?"

"Of course not. I am sorry. But may I ask why?"

"Same thing as always,th-Hey,where's the small hex screwdriver?"

"Left drawer."

"Thanks. As I was saying,they think that I can't control my power and they're afraid I might hurt innocent people if I go on rampage while on a mission. Same shit as always."

"What have I told you about swearing in my lab?"

"Sorry."

"Isn't there any chance of they letting have even a simple mission?"

"I don't t-Jesus,Mary and fucking Joseph!"

"Language."

"Sorry,but there's mold in the inside!Mold!If I had one I wouldn't treat it so badly."

"He probably dropped it in the water."

"Oh yeah,who had this one?"

"Jasper."

"Ya kidding?THE Jasper?The one that had 2 in the final exam?They let him do missions?"

She looked at the transporter."

"This is a G-model. So he must now be a F-level. In 2 years he was promoted 4 times. I graduated 4 years ago and I'm still a J-Level. I'm much more powerful that that. But I can't take the tests because I don't meet the mission requirements. And I can't meet the mission requirements cuz they won't let me take missions. Those assh-Idiots. What color cover should I put in this?"

"Oh,I don't know. Why don't just put your favorite?"

"Blue and black it is."

She put the last screw in place and looked at the finished work.

It was just about the size of a Nintendo DS. Slightly wider. It had two small handles that fitted the hand perfectly. The flip cover protected the screen and various buttons were on the outside. You could slide the back down to reveal a small keyboard. The device itself was black but the cover was blue with the model logo on it.

She smiled. A sad smile. A smile that reflected the pain she felt inside.

The professor knew why. The 14-year old graduated at 10 like most people but wasn't allowed to take on missions,because of a control problem. She had amazing grades in college and the man had seen her protecting younger kids against bullies several times. She knew 32 different fighting styles,more than the required 10 and was unafraid of almost everything. But there was the less charming side. She could be considered a perfect student IF she didn't spend every single class drawing and not paying attention overall. She could be considered a perfect person IF she wasn't arrogant,rude,quick to anger,defiant of authorities and rebellious. She could be considered a genius IF she knew overall physics or advance maths!And of course there was the control problem.

With a sigh,he turned around to put some files in place.

"Hey,professor?"

"Yes Diana?"

"Is it true that after someone completes their first mission,they can't be denied others?"

"Yes,unless that someone is banned."

"'Kay. And is it true that,if you complete a mission you hadn't taken officially,you still get the reward and the statistics?"

"Well,yes but-"The professor froze in place. He quickly turned around and saw the young girl pressing some buttons on the device,a mischievous grin in her face.

"Diana,don't-"

But with a flash,she had disappeared.

One of the professor's assistants walked in the room.

"Prof?What's wrong?"

"Diana used a old G-model she had just repaired to transport to another dimension and do a mission so that she can get her permit to do more."

"What!Aargh!That stupid girl!"

The professor groaned.

"Oh,she isn't stupid. She just does stupid things."

* * *

Diana woke up in the middle of a busy street. In fact it was so busy,they didn't notice a teenager had just appeared there,without explanation.

The girl looked around and grinned again. She started messing with the transporter,but then frowned.

"Not one mission here?Of all the dimensions there are,I had to end up in one where they don't know about Dragonians."

She quickly got up. But all of a sudden,a orange-haired girl slammed into her and just kept running.

"HEY!Watch where you're going,dammit!Whoa,wait a min."

The teenager checked her pocket and found out that her wallet was missing.

"Ah shit!"

She quickly went after her.

The redhead turned and entered a small passage,stopping when she saw that it was a alley without exit.

"Excuse me,but I think you have something that belongs to me?"

She slowly turned her head and saw the teenager standing there,arms crossed,a deep frown on her face. The redhead took a step back.

"No,I think you are mistaken."

The other girl sighed.

"Look,I'm only polite on the first try. Give me my wallet NOW,before I kick your ass."

"Wallet?What wallet."

With a swift move,Diana kicked her neck against the wall. She stood there pressing the orange-haired girl's throat,grinning.

"Don't say I didn't warn."

The girl began gasping for air,franticly.

"Then again you can't talk. Or breathe."

She walked back,letting her slide down the wall and knelt down beside her.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up.

"Uh,good afternoon. My name is Nami. What's going on?Why did you attack me?"

Diana slapped her own forehead.

"Give it up girl. We both know you stole my wallet. Just give it back already."

Nami sighed and reached for her pocket.

"Fine. Here .I don't know why you're so strong,and honestly I don't want to know."

She reached her hand forward to give the younger girl the wallet.

Diana took it but also grabbed Nami's wrist with her other hand. She forced her to get up and started pulling her through the streets.

"Hey!What are you doing?"

"Did you really think I'd just leave you after you robbed me?I'm taking you to the police."

"The what?"

"Oh. Err...Bah,who is the local law enforcers?"

"WHAT?You're turning me to the Marines?They will lock me in Impel Down for life!"

The teenager blinked a couple of times.

"For stealing a wallet?Man,those guys are harsh."

"Uh...Yeah!They're evil people!"

"Oh,that's awful!Your world is controlled by corrupt law enforcers!Who will give severe punishment for small thiefs!"

"Yeah,that's right!You'll let me go won't you."

"Oh,of course...Not!Like hell I'll believe that. No world is primitive enough to have prisons but still punish criminals so severely. Either you're lying or you're worse than a small thief."

Nami bit her lip. No normal kid would be so smart. Or strong. Maybe she's older than she looks?

"And I'm 14 by the way."

She widened her eyes in shock and looked at the girl.

"How...?"

She simply shrugged.

"Most normal humans think that I'm older when they meet me. I just wanted to set that straight."

Nami didn't even see where she was being pulled to.

"_Normal humans?"_

She looked at Diana,shocked expression on her face.

"Are you crazy?"

"Half."

"...What?"

"I'm half-crazy. Not in the sense of mentally insane. But I do a lot of crazy things so..."

"O-Okay...But you should let me go!My friends are going to get me!And they'll kick your ass!"

"Yeah. Right."

"I'm not lying this time."

"Whatever ya say."

Diana looked around the street.

"The hell am I?"

Nami smiled.

"Hey,if you can't find the Marines you can't turn me in. You might as well let me go."

The younger girl glared at her and sneered.

"I'll find my way."

Suddenly they heard a man yell from behind.

"Naaaaammmmiiiiii-ssssswwwaaaaaaannnnnn!"

They both looked back and saw a blond man,wearing a black suit,running towards them

Nami looked at the teenager,an evil smile on her face.

"I told you my friends would look for me."

The girl sneered.

"Aw,shit!"

Nami started yelling back at the cook.

"Sanji!Help!"

"What's going on?"

"She wants to turn me in to the Marines!"

He stopped,pure amazement in his face.

"You can't fight off a teen aged girl?"

Nami frowned at him.

"She's stronger than she looks!Are you going to save me or not?"

"Yes Nami-san!"

Sanji walked forward glaring at Diana.

"Let her go."

To his amazement,she just laughed at him.

"Are you trying to scare me or something?You're pathetic!"

He sneered.

"Let her go or I'll kick your ass."

Nami knew he was just trying to scare her. He would never kick a girl. Even if he died for that. He made it clear when they were at Enies Lobby. But even though she knew that,he still looked very frightening.

This just caused the teenager's laugh to be weirder.

"You'll kick my ass?Seriously?You honestly believe that?Then again you never saw me in action. Of course you believe that."

Sanji was just standing there. That girl had to be insane!

He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder.

"This is the last I'll say this. Let. Her. Go."

Suddenly they disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Sanji slowly got up looking at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest. The sun was setting in the horizon. Nami was a few meters to the left. He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. The navigator moved slightly.

"Nami..." he whispered shaking her again."Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

He simply shook his head.

"I don't know." he answered looking around for the strange girl. He found her passed out on top of a tree.

"Hey!Girl!" he shouted.

Nami walked over to him and stared at the young girl.

"Maybe she's dead?"

"Maybe."

They walked forward until they were right next to the tree.

"Kick it."

Sanji looked at the navigator next to him.

"What?"

"Kick the tree. If she's not dead she'll wake up."

"What is she falls?"

"She won't. It's a large branch."

He stepped forward and gently kicked the tree. Of course,being Sanji,"Gently" is more like "Violently".

The tree continued to shake for at least 5 minutes. After it stopped,the girl slowly got up.

And then stepped off the tree since she didn't realize where she was.

Nami screamed as she saw her fall to the ground. It was a 20-feet fall.

No normal human would survive that.

She slowly walked over to the body. Sanji went after her. They just stood there looking at it.

Then suddenly,the girl sat up.

Nami screamed and hid behind Sanji.

Diana shook her head and slapped her own forehead.

"Man,that smacked."

Nami looked at her,over Sanji's shoulder.

"You should be dead."

The girl blinked a couple times.

"Dead?Damn girl,what did I do to you?You don't need to wish me that!"

Nami chuckled.

"No. I mean you should have died when you fell from the tree."

The girl looked up and shivered.

"So that's what happened. Man,I hate heights."

Nami just looked at her.

"You fell from a very high tree and that's all you say?"I hate heights."?That's what you said after you fell from a tree?"

Diana cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah,I'm pretty sure I said that ."

Nami shook her head.

"Unbelievable. Sanji,can you believe this?"

"Yes."

Nami looked at him.

"Seriously?Aargh,that doesn't matter now. Where are we."

Diana looked at her.

"If I said it you wouldn't believe me."

Nami crossed her arms.

"Try me."

"We're in another dimension."

"I don't believe you."

"Told ya."

Sanji looked at both of them.

"Another dimension. I don't get it."

"We're in another world."

"How?"

Nami looked at the younger girl.

"Yeah. How?"

Diana took the space/time transporter out of her pocket.

"This...is a ST Traveler."

"ST?"

"Space and time."

The girl looked down.

"I screwed up. I rebuilt this but I think I screwed up in some of the wiring. It transported us here cuz of that."

Nami sighed.

"Great. How do we get back?"

The girl bit her lip,her bangs covering her green eyes.

"I don't know."

For a moment there was silence.

"You don't know?"

Diana looked up at Nami.

"No."

"So we're stuck here. In a unknown place. In...another dimension."

"Not really. I can transport us to my home dimension. Then the professor might have a idea."

"If you can transport to your home dimension why can't you transport us to our home dimension."

"I don't have the coordinates."

"Then how did you get there the first time."

"There's a random button." said the teenager pointing to the ST-Traveler.

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"What where you doing traveling trough random dimensions?"

After Diana explained it,Nami started walking towards the woods,signaling Sanji to come with her.

"Whoa,wait!Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for a village,town,something like that."

"Alone?What if you get attacked by bandits or thiefs!"

Sanji looked at the teenager.

"Don't worry. I can fight anything that attacks us."

"Yeah?Well,I got you into this. It's my fault. I have to help you."

Nami glared at her.

"You. What can you do?"

"I told you,I'll take you to..."

"I don't care!I don't want to be next to you!Can't you understand what you did?We're trapped here and we might never go back!"

She turned around and sat on a nearby rock,covering her face with her hands.

Sanji approached her and put a hand on her back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME,YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" she suddenly yelled.

Sanji stepped back,hurt in his eyes. He simply walked over to a tree and sat down,also hiding his face.

Diana looked at both of them,sat on the ground,took a screwdriver out of her pocket and started fixing the Traveler.

* * *

There's a major difference between bandits. Some are evil. Some are rogues,mercenaries. Some are just out for adventures. Like pirates. Only on dry land. But unlike pirates,few people hunt for the good bandits. Hell,few people hunt rogues!But on the evil ones...Missions are requested for someone to stop them. Rewards are put on their heads. And they aren't chased in one world. They're chased by any Dragonian,with a high enough rank,that wishes to take the mission. And that is why evil bandits don't last long.

But he...He was on the run for 5 years. And everyone who opposed him ended up dead.

Or worse.

But he liked it. He liked to crush their bones. He liked to hear them scream. He loved when teams went after him and he could simply destroy them,one by one,in front of their friends. Oh their faces. Their young,horrified faces. He loved when they started to cry. He absolutely loved when there was that idiot who tried to defend the rest."I won't let you hurt my friends." they yelled,before he ripped their heads appart. They would also say stuff like "I'll fight for my nakama!" or "Don't you dare touch my buddies!".But in the end they all ended dead.

Or worse.

So when he saw them,his heart burned with joy. The joy of ripping a group of teenagers to pieces that is.

* * *

After a few hours of sitting quietly in the middle of the forest,Diana lifted up her head after hearing rustling.

She looked back at the others.

"Did ya guys hear that?"

Nami just sobbed while Sanji simply shrugged,not even looking at her.

Suddenly,something like a strong gust of wind. She quickly jumped to her feet looking around.

"Get up." she sneered to the others.

Sanji looked back.

"It was just a gust of wind."

"No. Someone's here."

Sanji slowly got up and looked around. He felt it. Someone was watching them.

"Nami,come here."

She didn't even move.

"Nami."

"Leave me alone."

BLAM!

Sanji looked to the spot where Diana was and discovered that she was longer there. There was a patch of exposed earth,as if someone had riped the grass out.

He looked back again and was even more shocked.

To the left there was a tall,bulky man,dressed with battle clothes and holding a gigantic ax.

To the right was Nami still sitting on the rock,looking up with a shocked expression.

In the middle was the girl,holding the ax. With her bare hands.

"H-how..."

She was pushing forward trying to move the man.

He smiled,pushing back. A very disturbing smile.

They both jumped back,looking at each other.

Sanji,regained from the shock,ran to Diana,but still wondering what was going on.

"This is going to interesting." said the man,raising an eyebrow.

Sanji frowned.

"What?"

The man grinned wildly,looking at them in a very disturbing way.

"Tearing you into little pieces. To go along with your torn emotions. Why are you so blue?"

"Why do you care?" said Diana looking at him,with a piercing glare.

He grinned again.

"I don't."

Suddenly,he dashed forward,ready to strike Nami.

But a leg got in his way.

Sanji put a cigarette into his mouth and started to look for his lighter,while blocking the ax blow.

"You shouldn't aim for someone who isn't fighting. Especially if it's a lady.

"Wow. Chivalry isn't dead,after all."

Sanji lighted his cigarette.

"No...But soon,you will be."

He kicked the man,but he dodged,Swinging his weapon,he stroke Sanji,sending him flying.

"SANJI!" Nami yelled,rushing and knelt down besides him. He had a deep cut across his stomach.

She felt hot tears forming on her eyes. Looking back at the warrior,she saw that him and Diana were fighting.

She dashed to the right,avoiding the ax. The man simply kept swinging at her. They both were dashing to wherever was a opening. They avoided each other's hits,trying to land their own.

The young girl jumped and a sphere of blue light appeared on her fist. She thrusted both hands forward ,releasing a beam of the light. Apparently the man was taken by surprise,because he didn't dodge. The beam hit him and exploded into more light. But something was wrong. He didn't look much affected. Instead he dashed forward swinging his ax. Diana tried to dodge,but was too weak from using that massive attack.

She got hit.

Nami closed her eyes and felt something wet and hot hitting her face.

Blood.

Slowly opening them,she looked at the girl. The ax had hit her in the right side of her face,nearly missing her eye. He ripped out the ax with a sickening «plop» and she fell over.

The man looked at Nami and she felt a wave of terror trough her body.

"Your turn." he said.

And then he got hit in the shoulder with a knife.

He looked back. Diana was standing there,blood dripping from her face and her bangs covering her eyes.

The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Not dead yet?"

"You can't just kill me like that,bitch."

He grinned.

"Is this the part where you come with the speech about friendship and shit like that?Like "I will fight for my friends!"?All that touching crap?"

"No."

He grinned even wider.

"Then why are you still fighting?I bet that if you had just let me kill the other girl and go away,you would have found a town and a doctor. But now you're going to die."

"I'm fighting for them."

"But-"

"They aren't my friends. I have to fight for them because I got them into this. It's my fault. I have to do something about it."

She suddenly lifted her head up. Her usually green eyes were bright red.

Nami watched in horror,as a pair of wings grew from her back,ripping the back of the t-shirt. On her blond hair,black and blue streaks appeared. There were several spikes on her wrists and horns on her forehead. She also had what appeared to be the ears and tail of some animal. A dog maybe?

The man backed away in horror. He gulped and started hacking and slashing at the girl. She took every blow but didn't even flinch. Her blood dripped to the ground. She didn't seem to mind. Diana simply pulled her fist back.

And pierced his stomach with the punch.

The man fell dead at her feet.

Nami chuckled.

"You...Did it. You defeated him."

Diana glared at her,a demonic look on her face. She started walking towards Nami.

"Err...Uh...Girl?What's wrong?"

Nami slapped herself mentally for not knowing her name.

The girl just kept walking towards her.

"A-Are you mad because I didn't fight?Is that it?"

She kept walking.

"_She's going to kill me."_

Then,all of a sudden,her eyes went green again and she fell over,unconscious.

Nami looked at her bloody body.

And then at Sanji.

She didn't even feel the scream coming out of her mouth.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

* * *

"Is...Okay?"

_Such a beautiful voice. Mellorine!_

"He's...right bu...shock..."

_Who the hell was that?And why can't I feel my body?What's going on?Where's the ax guy?Is that girl alright?_

_Wait I can feel my hands. And my feet. The feelings are coming back to me. And I feel..._

_Pain._

_Oh,and love._

_But mostly pain._

_But love for my beautiful Nami-swan._

_Mellorine!_

"Look,your boyfriend is waking up."

"Oh,Sanji I was so-Wait,what did you call him?"

The middle-aged man looked at Nami.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Nami blinked a couple of times.

"No...No...No.No.Nonononononononononono."

Sanji sat up and looked around. He didn't recognize the house. It was probably a cottage in the middle of the forest. Nami was right next to him. She smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,as long you're next to me."

The unknown man raised an eyebrow.

"He's not your boyfriend but you let him talk like that to you?Weird."

Nami glared at him.

"Do you mind leaving us alone for a second?"

He quickly left. Sanji looked at her.

"Why did you change your clothes?"

She looked sown at the blue sweatshirt.

"Oh,the other was full of blood."

His eyes widened.

"Oh no!It wasn't mine!Relax."

He sighed and lied down.

"Where are we?And who was that?"

"That was Xarles. He and his wife,Cassandra,found us in the woods. This is their house."

"...What happened?"

* * *

"Horns?Seriously?And a tail?"

Nami nodded silently.

Sanji sighed.

"Are you okay."

"I already told you nobody attacked me."

"I didn't mean that. How do you feel?"

She shook her head.

"Not very good."

They heard knocking outside of the room. Nami got up and peeked out the entrance.

She saw Cassandra opening the glass door to a tall man,with short gray hair,small round glasses and a handlebar mustache.

"Good evening," he said "I am Professor Blitz."

* * *

Nami looked out the window of the strange vehicle.

"What did you say this is?"

"A car,dear."

She leaned on the leather seat and looked at Sanji,who was in the front. He was busy playing with the window switches.

"And how does it move?"

"I already explained that."

She sighed.

"It still sounds strange."

Sanji smiled at her and looked at the professor.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To Diana's house."

"Who?"

"The girl."

"Oh. Why are we going there?"

"Because you need a place to stay."

"Why do we need to stay there?"

"Because she lives in a 4-bedroom house."

Nami smiled.

"Four bedrooms?Is she rich?"

"No,her parents bought her the house."

"Oh,so it's her parents house."

"No,it's on her name,and she lives there alone."

"Isn't she 15 or 16?"

"No,she's 14."

"Why does she live alone. Did her parents die?"

"No,they're alive and well. Most Dragonians live alone after they reach mission age."

Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's more convenient for missions."

"But I thought she couldn't take missions."

"Yes,but her parents are very annoying."

Nami leaned closer to the front seats.

"Where are we?"

"In a highway."

"Where are we,exactly."

The professor sighed.

"In a planet called Garzia,in a continent called Nakira,in a country called Garzla,in a state called Yakai,driving towards a town called Cobalt,in a highway."

She smiled.

"Thanks. Where's the girl?"

"In another car with my assistant."

"Why?"

"She's unconscious and has to lie down."

"Oh. Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we near the town?"

"No."

"Are we very far away?"

"No."

"Are we midway?"

"No."

"Then,were are we?"

"Close to the town,that's close to the town,that's close to the town."

"When are we going to get there?"

"In two hours."

Sanji groaned.

"Why does it take so long."

"Because they're big towns."

"Are there many restaurants in Cobalt?"

"Yes."

"What kind of restaurants?"

"Lots of kinds."

"Is there a market?"

"Yes"

"What about-"

"You ask a lot of questions,don't you?"

Sanji shrugged and leaned against the door.

...

...

...

"Can we stop for a snack?"

"NO!"

Professor Blitz knocked on the door. His assistant opened it and let them in.

"I put her on her room. She'll probably sleep 'til tomorrow."

"Good."

He turned around to face Sanji and Nami.

"Come with me please. I'll show you your rooms."

They climbed the stairs.

"You could stay there. Sanji?You stay on the room across. Tomorrow morning,I'll come back to check on Diana. The bathroom and kitchen are downstairs."

He got out of the house,leaving the two pirates alone.

Nami yawned and looked around.

"I think I'm going to sleep."

Sanji smiled.

"Want me to sleep next to you?"

She glared at him and he backed away.

"Or maybe not."

As she began to climb the stairs,she stopped and looked back.

"Sanji?"

He looked at her,smiling.

"Yes,Nami-swan?"

"I'm sorry I called you a pervert. I know you were just trying to comfort me."

"Don't worry about that."

"Good night."

"'Night."

:

Whoa. That was one hell of a chapter. I never wrote that much before. Well I hope you R&R. Because if I had to write all of that for nothing,I'd be very sad. And you don't want me to be sad,do you?


	2. The Start of a Story Part 2

New chapter. Not that anyone reads this,anyway.

:

Nami looked at the kitchen door,where a bandaged teenager stood. The right side of her face was completely covered by white bandages.

"Hi."

Diana frowned.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Professor Blitz let us stay here."

The teenager groaned.

"I shouldn't have given him a spare key."

"I made waffles." said Sanji,putting the plate on the table.

She sat down and picked up a fork.

"Can I get some maple syrup here?"

Nami slided the bottle to her.

"You have a nice house."

"Hmph."

Knock,Knock.

"I'll get it."

Sanji went and opened the door. It was Prof. Blitz.

"Good morning Sanji. Is Diana awake?"

"Yeah,she's eating breakfast."

They both walking into the kitchen. The teenager was drowning the waffles in maple syrup.

"Keep eating like that and you'll have a stroke before you're 20."

"Keep pissing me off like that and you won't live much longer."

"What did I do?"

"There are things called hotels."

"Do I look like a bank?Anyway,I think you don't have to wear those bandages anymore."

"Good."

She took the bandages off her face. Nami's eyes widened in shock. She frowned.

"What?"

Instead of the deep cut caused by the ax,there was only a scar.

Nami gulped.

"I-It...I...It..."

Sanji looked at her.

"What,what's wrong?"

"Her face...She was hit by a bloody ax!It shouldn't be healed!"

The professor chuckled.

"Every Dragonian has a advanced healing factor. Diana's is especially fast. In fact,I'm surprised it left a scar."

Nami frowned.

"Yeah,but..."

He shook his head.

"When I was young,a bus fell on top of me. And another bus fell on top of it. And another...Well,you get the point. By the end,I had 15 buses on top of me."

She shivered.

"Ouch."

Professor Blitz sat on a nearby chair.

"Anyway,I think I have a lot of explaining to do. Questions?"

The three teenagers began talking at the same time. The professor frowned.

"Hey,hey,HEY!One at a time,please!First Nami,then Sanji and then Diana. One question."

"How come I'm last?"

"Because. Nami?"

"What are Drac...Dra...Drago..."

"Dragonians."

"That."

"Living beings that can control vital energy naturally and use it to their advantage. Sanji?"

"Vital energy?"

"The energy of life. All living beings have it. Otherwise they would be dead. Diana?"

"Why am I in my house,my dimension?"

"The ST transported you back but you didn't realize it. Idiot. Nami?"

"Who was that guy in the woods?"

"Klon "Psychopath" Kavalon. A renegade Kraft-Levern bandit. Sanji?"

"Kra...Kra..."

"Kraft-Leverns are living beings who can also control vital energy but in a different way. Diana?"

"Why can't I remember what happened yesterday?"

"You can't remember?"

"Yeah,that's what I said."

The professor turned to Nami.

"Did anything unusual happen?Like a transformation?"

"T-Transformation?Well,she grew wings out of her back,and horns,and spikes,and a tail,and..."

"Demon Mode."

The navigator looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Demon Mode is a transformation."

The redhead looked back at Diana.

"Like I said,it's a transformation. Dragonians can transform to various Modes. Demon Mode is one of them. The user looks demoniac and wild. This also causes a raise in energy and,by default,power."

"Okay,but what does the dogie ears and tail relate to?"

"..."

"..."

"Dogie?"

"Yeah..."

"Err,each Dragonian has a Inner Beast." said the professor.

"Inner Beast?"

"Yes,a animal. Some animal parts appear on the transformation."

"So Diana's Inner Beast is a..."  
The teenager frowned.

"Wolf. Not a...Dogie."

"Oh,okay."

The professor sighed.

"Since she has a energy control problem,her evil side took over. Demoniac Mode is the mode in which that happens the most."

"Right. Evil side. Demoniac Mode. Inner Beast. Anything else?"

"No. Does anyone else have a question?"

"How can we go back home?" asked Sanji.

"You can't. We don't know were did you come from,so we can't send you back."

"Dammit."

"Now that brings another problem."

"What?"

"You can't stay here."  
"Why?"

"It's illegal for normal humans to stay in a Dragonian town. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless they're in a team."  
Nami frowned.

"A team?"

"Dragonians may have teams. To do missions. They might be other Dragonians or anyone else. Or they might go solo."

"So we have to join a team?Or else we have to leave town?"

"Yes."

"And which team..."

"Diana's."

Both pirates looked at her. She frowned.

"What?"

"Don't you mind?"

"It's the least I can do. I got you into this so..."

Nami smiled.

"Thank you."

The teenager shrugged.

"Just don't screw up during mission."

Professor Blitz looked at them.

"Now,I need some information for your identification cards."

"Okay."

"Right."

"Height?In meters,please."

"1.69."

"1.78."

"Weight?In kilograms."

"55."

"70,I think."

"Any special powers?"

"Super human strength."

"..."

"Nami?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright. I think that's all. I'll come back with them later. Goodbye."

He left.

Nami looked at Diana.

"So...What are missions like?"  
"Depends. There are quick missions and long missions. In quick missions,we come in,we kick

ass,and we come back. Long missions take more time. They can be anything like,protecting someone for ten years or look for something. It really depends."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's make a deal."

Nami and Sanji looked at her.

"What?"

"We have to be a team. If we're not a team,missions will be hard. Very hard. And we can't be a team if we're not friends. So..."

She put a hand forward.

"Friends?"

Sanji was surprised to see the redhead put her hand on top of the teenager's.

"Friends."

He smiled and did the same.

"Friends."

:

Ta-dah!Yeah,it's just a short chapter to explain some things. But it's not that bad. Right?


	3. First mission

"I'm coming!"

Diana dashed from the living room to the hall and opened the front door.Professor Blitz was standing there.

"Ah,Diana.I forget some things yesterday."

"What?"

"Well,your license,your J-level ST and the reward money."

It was then that a certain redhead appeared.

"Did you say money?"

"Well,yes!You didn't think Dragonians kicked ass for free did you?"

She smiled.

"So how much is it?"

"1000 Scales."

Nami looked at Diana.

"Is that good?"

The teenager grinned.

"Good?It's awesome!"

The navigator looked back at Prof.Blitz.

"So that mission thing...We go to another dimension,defeat some guy and get paid?"

"Well,not quite-"

"But we get paid?"

"Yes,but-"

"That's great!Well,goodbye professor."

"But-"

"Goodbye!"

SLAM!

Diana looked at her.

"Why did you do that?And why are you smiling so much?"

"Oh,we'll talk about that later!Now,let's get to work!"

"Work?"

"Yes,missions right?Isn't that our work now?"

"Yeah,but-"

"Let's go!Let's chose a mission or whatever you need to do!"

"Err,okay..."

Diana turned on the ST-T and smiled.

"Well,there's a good mission here-"

"Reward?"

"50,bu-"

"Next."

"100?"

"Next."

"300?"

"Next."

"That's the last one I can take.Everything else is too high-leveled."

"Oh,fine!When will we start?"

"When we're ready."

"We're ready.Sanji,come here!"

The blond appeared.

"Yes,Nami-san?"

"Stay here.Now what?"

Diana pressed some buttons and smiled.They disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"We're here."

Nami looked around and gulped.It was an apocalyptic scenario.

"This is...Where we're doing the mission?"

"Yep."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Defeated some evil dude."

"How evil?"

"Very evil."

"I'm starting to regret this."

"I'll protect you Nami-swan!"

"Shut up."

Diana grinned and started walking towards a futuristic looking building.She knocked on the door.

Again.

And again.

"Ah,come on!"

She kicked the door down and walked in.A bunch of men,armed with laser guns,appeared.The teenager shook her head.

"Oh,you don't want to do that."

"Lift your hands in the air and slowly walk towards us."

"Make me."

The guards started shooting. She quickly dashed forward,avoiding all the lasers,and punched the nearest guard.With a leg swipe,she sent the others to the ground.

"Hi.I'm Diana Wulfric Marks and I'm here for the mission."

"Well,I see you're fit for the job."

She turned around and saw a man wearing blue armor.

"And you are?"

"My name is Megaman X"

He smiled.

"I'm the requester.And is it just you?I thought you worked in teams."

Diana looked back at the door.

"Are you still there?"

Nami and Sanji slowly walked in.

"Uh,hi.I'm Nami."

"Sanji."

He nodded and started walking towards a door.

"Please,come this way.I will introduce you to the others."

They followed him.Inside the room was two teenaged boys.One was blond with red eyes and the other had brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is Zero and Axl.You can say they're my team."

Diana sighed.

"Pleasure.When can I kick ass?"

"We thought it would be best to think of a strategy.See-"

"Don't give a damn."

"Bu-"

"I said I don't give a damn!"

"Erm,okay.If you don't mind Zero here will come with you."  
"Whatever.Can we go now?"

"Uh,yes,I'll go start up the truck."

* * *

The blond teenager smirked at Zero.  
"You're not human."

Nami and Sanji looked at her.Zero raised an eyebrow.  
"You're right.I'm a robot.How did you know?"

"You emit electrical energy instead of vital energy."

"You can do that?"

"Uh,yeah:"

The truck went silent again.

Diana looked around and tried to sense everyone's energy.  
Nami seemed to be calm but her energy was fluctuating between rapid and slow.Nervous.

Sanji was also looking around and his energy was calmer.Suspicious.

You couldn't see X's face but he was also fluctuating.Also nervous.

Zero was...Calm?Relaxed?_Bored_?

She frowned.

"_That's not fair.I'm the only one allowed to be that laid-back.He's taking away my badass style.He's stealing my badass vibe"_

"Uh,are you okay?"

Diana looked away from him.

"Who,me?Hey,I'm as fine as fine can be,baby!"  
Zero raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Nami glanced at her and then at X.

"Uh,are we very far from the place?"  
"No,not really."

"Oh."

A few minutes passed by.The truck stopped.

"We're here."  
Everyone came out and looked at the building.

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Is that...An evil fortress?"

"Yeeeeeah..."

"Oh boy.Well..."

She turned around.

"Let's go!"

"Wait!

Zero frowned and jumped into the truck.

The teenager shook her head.

"What now?"

He came out of the vehicle wearing a red armor.

"Needed my armor.We can go."  
X looked at them.

"Wait a minute!I must warn you,this place is full of weak robot enemies.They will attack you."

Nami took out her Clima Tact.

"I'm ready."

Sanji fixed his tie.

"Me too."

Zero turned his beam saber on.

"Let's go?"

Diana cracked her knuckles.  
"Hell yeah."

* * *

ZAP!  
SLASH!  
SLAM!  
CRASH!

Diana looked around.There were more Mavericks to the left.

She raised both arms at chest level and grabbed her right wrist.

"Seishou kousen...SOLID!"

A massive beam of energy destroyed the robots.

Zero looked over his shoulder at her.

"What was that?"  
She grinned.

"Just a simple energy control trick!Behind you."  
The robot slashed the other robots without looking.

"I hate this."

"Why?"

She kicked a few robots.

"We're always fighting."  
"So?Don't you like fighting?"  
He smiled and slashed the Mavericks in front of him.

"I do.I'm just sick of this stupid war.I can't rest."  
"Join us."  
He stopped and looked at her again.

"Uh?"  
"Join my team.I like you.It would be good to have someone I like in my own team."

"Don't you like the other two?"

"Barely know'em.Met'em a couple o'days ago."

"Interesting.Why did you invite-"

"I didn't."

She looked around and whistled.

"This area's clean!Let's go to the next!

Nami and Sanji nodded and followed her.

Zero glanced at her.

"I'll think about it."  
She grinned again.

-

"Where are we?"

Diana looked at the redhead.

"I don't know."

"So we're lost?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"But if you don't know where we are..."  
"Would you shut up already?"

Nami stopped on her tracks and put her hands in her hips.

"What?"  
The teenager turned around and faced her.

"You don't shut up!Ever!You just keep talkin', and talkin', and talkin'!"

"I can't believe this!You're such an asshole!"  
"Who?Me?I think you must be mistaken.The only asshole here is you.!"  
"Uh,girls?"  
"Shut up,Sanji!I'm not an asshole,you bitch!"  
"Slut!"

"What?You take that back now!"

"Girls..."

"Shut up,swirly!I'm not taking that back because you really are a slut!"

"Girls!"

"Me?Are you kidding?"

"Isn't there a mirror in your room?"  
"GIRLS!"

They both glared at Sanji.

"WHAT?"

"The red armor guy is missing."  
Diana frowned.

"Aw,shit!"

* * *

Zero looked around the room.

"Give it up.I know you're in here,Sigma!"

He took out his sword and turned it on.

"Come here,you bastard!"

The robot heard a chuckle.

"He isn't here."  
He frowned.

"Vile!" he sneered.

The purple clad bounty hunter came out of the shadows and took out a beam sword like Zero's.

"Shall we battle?"

He didn't have to ask.Zero dashed forward and slashed at him.He blocked and turned around,throwing the robot away.

Dashing at full speed,Vile jumped and pointed his sword at Zero.He rolled to the side and avoided the blade.Spinning his own sword,he stuck him on the chest and backed away.Vile got up and glared at him.

"What?Is this all you can do?I tought you were stronger.Guess you're nothing but a weak wimp."  
Zero frowned again and grabbed his sword tighter,.

"You're underestimating me again."

He,once again,dashed.Vile got into a blocking position,but Zero dashed to the side and struck him on the back.Vile fell over himself.

"Da-Damn."

"Guess this is the end.And I won.Again ."

"What the fuck!"

Zero looked back.Diana frowned.

"Did you want to get us even more lost?And who the fuck is that purple guy."  
"An enemy.And I took him out."

"Fine.Whatever.Let's go!The sooner we get outta here,the sooner I can eat something.I'm starving."  
He smiled.

"Sure."


	4. Separated

Diana cracked her knuckles and looked around.The room was empty.

"So where are we?"

She looked at Nami and sighed.

"Somewhere."  
"That doesn't help."

"I know."

_-10 minutes ago-_

"That's an awesome kick."  
Sanji smiled at her.

"Thanks."

She chuckled and destroyed some more robots.Sanji smiled again and did the same.Zero and Nami too.

For the past half-an-hour,they had slashed,kicked,fried and energy blasted robots.After Vile was defeated,they found a map and were on their way to Sigma.

During the course,Zero had explained everything about him.The red robot talked about all their past fights,about the Maverick virus and practically everything there was to be known.Diana and Nami listened carefully,the redhead sometimes interrupting to ask about something.Sanji didn't understand at all so he just followed behind.

And now,they were in trouble.

They just didn't know it yet.

Diana blasted some more Mavericks and sighed.Honestly,just destroying easy robots isn't very fun.

Suddenly,the floor started shaking.

Nami gulped and looked around.

"W-What's going on?"  
"The floor started shaking."  
"...That I know,Sanji."

"Sorry Nami-san."

The whole floor broke and they fell into the darkness.

* * *

The green-eyed teenager got up and glanced around.

There was rumble everywhere.Nami was lying on the floor,not moving.

Diana frowned.

"Hey!Hey!Uh...Whatsyourname!Ginger!"

She knelt down beside her and shook her shoulder.

The older girl groaned.

The blond sighed and got up again.She walked around the division,looking for a way out.

Spotting a door,she went back.Nami was just waking up.

"Oi!Ginger!Are you okay?"

"I have a name,you know?"

"Actually I don't.Are you alright?"

She flinched and shook her head.

"I'm fine."  
"You're bleeding."

The redhead looked down at her arm.Diana was right.A crimson river flowed down.She flinched again.

"It's nothing.Where's Sanji and Zero."  
"Dunno."

Diana cracked her knuckles and looked around.The room was empty.

"So where are we?"

She looked at Nami and sighed.

"Somewhere."  
"That doesn't help."

"I know."

The navigator slowly got up,holding her injured arm and frowned.

"What should we do?"  
"Find a first-aid kit and find the others."

"I don't need-"  
"Just shut up and follow me."

* * *

"Ugh...My head..."  
Sanji glanced around the room.Zero did the same.

The robot raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"That earthquake shattered the floor.And we landed here."

Sanji dropped his head.

"_Nami-san..."_

"Are you okay Zero?"  
"Fine.You?"  
"Same.C'mon.We need to find the girls."

-

"How is the operation going?"  
"Perfect sir.We managed to separate the opposing party.

"That is perfect..."  
-

"Dammit!"

Diana growled and once again looked around.Nami shook her head.

"There's no way out.We're trapped here."

"Hmph.If there's no way out,then I just have to make one!"  
"Wait,what are you-"

CRASH!

The redhead gulped.

"Y-You opened a hole in the wall."

The blond teenager smirked and entered.The navigator followed her.

-

"Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"That crashing sound?Like someone opened a hole in a wall."  
"Who would open a hole in a wall,here?"

Sanji shrugged.

"Dunno."

Zero shook his head and kept walking forward.

"So what happened to you guys?"  
"Uh?"  
"Diana said she didn't know you.Yet,you're a team."  
"It was...Complicated.To cut a long story short,we got stuck on her world because of her,and she agreed to let us in."

"Oh.You and Nami?"  
"Uh?"  
"Man,you're slow!What's up between you and the hot redhead."

Sanji sighed.

"Nothing.Unfortunately."

"Really unfortunate!I mean,look at her!She's totally-"  
The cook glared at him and he stopped talking.

They kept walking.

* * *

"Eek!Get it off me!"

"It's just a spider web."

Nami calmed down.

"Oh."

"Full of spiders."

"AARGH!"

Diana smirked and looked around.They were probably in an underground level.A basement.There was no one close to them.

She looked back at Nami and sighed.

"I was kidding."

The navigator stopped and glared at her.

"What?"

"There are no spiders on you."  
"...WHAT?"  
"I said-"  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!How could you be so mean?I was really scared!"

Diana started walking forward.

"Jesus Christ,girl!Get a sense of humor."

"For the last time,my name's-"

WHUP!

"_Whup?"_

She turned around.Nami was lying on the ground,face down.

"Err...Uh...Nami?It's Nami right?Are you okay?"

No response.

"Nami?"

She knelt down beside her.

"A-Are you okay?Nami!"

The redhead got up sudenly.Diana jumped back.

"This..."

She wiped some blood off her face.

"Was payback for the spiders.Ouch.My nose."  
"Oh,great!You threw yourself on the floor and broke your nose.For revenge."  
"I didn't throw myself!"

The navigator frowned.

"I tripped."

Diana looked to the bump on the floor.Was that...

"Get off!"

Nami scurried off.The younger girl crawled to the protrusion.

"It's a trapdoor!"

She pulled the handle and the door flung open.

"Jackpot!C'mon!"

-

"Look.Some stairs.And they go down."

Sanji frowned.

"Should we go?Maybe we should look for Nami and Diana first."

Zero smirked.

"Maybe they're already downstairs?Now come on,let's go!"

He jumped in.

The cook sighed and followed him.

* * *

"The party is heading down,sir!"

"Perfect,just perfect!"  
"But sir-"  
"Shut up!This is what I've been waiting for..."

* * *

"Stand still."

"But it stings!"

"Wimp."

The trapdoor led a medical room.

Diana was taking care of the wound on Nami's arm.

"Do you think the other two are okay?"

"Eh?"  
"Zero and...Sanji..."

She smirked.

"Ah,you're worried about Sanji."  
"I'm worried about both."

"But more about him,uh?"

"Well,no...Uh,yes.He's my friend."  
"Right.Friend."

The redhead glared at her.

"What?"

"Eh?"  
"I didn't like the way you said that."

"Well,sure,he's your friend."  
"I don't like him!Not like that!"  
"I didn't say you did."  
"No,but you-"

"Done."  
Nami looked at her arm.It had a white bandage around it."  
"Thanks..."

"T'was nothing.Can we get moving?"  
"Uh,yeah,sure."  
She slided off the observation table and headed for the door.

It all happened in a split second.

She heard a blast and was pushed to the side.She fell to the ground.

The door exploded and Diana pushed her away,grabbing the door with her other hand.The girl smirked.

"You owe me.Twice."

"Whatever.Who's keeping count?"  
"I am."

A group of Mavericks walked in.

Nami reached for her Clima Tact.  
"Oh,no!"

"What?"

"I lost my weapon."  
Diana glared at her.

"Please,girl.Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not!It must have flied away when we fell!"

* * *

"Look!"  
"More stairs?"  
Sanji picked something from the ground.

"No.This."  
He was holding the Clima Tact.

"Nami's weapon?"  
"Yeah.Know what this means?"  
"She might be around here?"  
"Yes.Unprotected."  
He started running.

"H-Hey!Wait up!"


	5. Sigma?

Sanji and Zero were dashing through the halls. Zero stopped suddenly.

Sanji frowned.

"What's wrong?"  
"Look at that."  
The cook looked at where he pointed.

A strange machine.

"Uh,what's that?"  
"A holo-capsule! It must have a message from Dr. Light!"  
"Who?"  
The robot pushed a button.

Dr. Light's hologram appeared.

"X! Here is something for you. This cyber-map not only shows you the way, it also shows you the locations of everyone in the building! And it has a 100000 Km ratio."

Zero picked up the small device and smiled. He handed it to Sanji.

"Here. Use this to find the girls. I need to go somewhere."  
"But-"  
"Chill. You can find me using the map later."

He ran off quickly. The cook looked at the map.

"_Nami..."_

* * *

"Nami! What the hell are you doing?"

The redhead glared at her.

"I can't stay with you any longer. You're annoying me."

Diana glared back.  
"Annoying you?"  
"You keep saying I'm useless!"  
"And you are!"

She frowned and turned around, walking away.

The blond girl bit her lip.

"No wait! Nami! Come back !You'll get yourself killed!"

Nami looked over her shoulder.

"What do you care?"  
She turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.  
Diana put on her sunglasses, and lent against the wall, crossing her arms.

"_Damn it, girl..."_

* * *

Nami looked around nervously.

"_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..."_

She sighed and kept walking.

Suddenly a group of Mavericks appeared.

"Not good."

* * *

Zero walked around the fortress.

"_Sigma...He's around here somewhere...And I'm going to find him. Destroy him once and for all. No more war."_

A group of Mavericks appeared.

Zero took out his beam sword.

"Bring it on, bastards."

* * *

Sanji frowned.

"_Nami...Please,be okay..."_

A group of Mavericks was blocking the passage.  
"You'll regret coming after me."

* * *

"_Why...Why must everyone hate me? Am I that bad? Nobody understands...The only one who did is gone."_

More Mavericks appeared.

Diana snarled at them.

"I am not in a good mood, fuckfaces!"

* * *

"This is perfect...They are on their own. Separated from each other. My plan is going perfectly. Soon, I will have them on the palm of my hand. BWAHAHAHA-Cough,cough...HA!

* * *

The robots were scattered around. Completely destroyed. An arm here, a leg over there...

Sanji glared at the pieces.

"Hmph. Nothing can kept me from getting to her..."  
He glanced at the cyber-map.

"Uh? Nami and Diana got separated! This isn't good!"  
He started running at full speed, destroying each robot that appeared, muttering to himself.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..."

* * *

Diana climbed on to the vents. She crawled inside,avoiding the Mavericks.  
She frowned.

"Where to, next?"

Clanc, clanc, clanc...

"Uh?"  
She peeked through the steel cover and grinned.

* * *

Zero dashed trough the hallway, when...  
CRASH!

"ZERO!"  
He stopped. Somehow, Diana had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Wazzup, buddy?"

"D-Di? What the-"  
"No time! We gotta go! I want to get outta here!"  
"...What?"  
The girl stuck her tongue out.

"The bad guy? Kick his ass? Ring a bell?"

"Oh. Oh! That! Uh, well, I was thinking..."  
"Maybe you should do this on your own?"  
"Yes! You agree?"  
"Nope. Let's go."

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Nami was running away from the Mavericks.

She tripped and fell. The redhead leaned against the wall, panting, and looked around.

Too many. She would never make it without the Clima Tact. The Mavericks pointed their blasters at her.

"_This is it. I'm going to die."_

She closed her eyes,waiting for the blast.

CRASH!SLAM!

The navigator opened them and looked forward.

Sanji stood there, smoking and looking at the broken robots.

"Damn robots..."

He threw the cigarette on the ground, stepped on it, and turned to her.

"Nami-san! Are you okay? You don't look so good. Well, you look good anytime, but you get what I mean."  
"Sanji...I'm going to do something, and I hope you understand that it means nothing."

"Uh,okay?"

She quickly got up and hugged him. He blushed and patted her back.

* * *

"How far are we?"  
"I don't know."  
Diana glanced at Zero and frowned.

He was getting nervous. That wasn't good.

She heard footsteps and turned around.

"Nami! Sanji!"  
Nami smiled.

"Hey. Are you guys okay?"  
"We're fine."

"Where to, now?

Diana shook her head.

"No idea. Maybe we should-"

She stopped suddenly.

"Can you hear that?"  
Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what?"  
A massive amount of Mavericks appeared.

The blond girl sneered.  
"Shit! They're too many! We'll never be able to take them all out!"

The robots started attacking.

The team tried to fight but they caught them. They dragged them into a cage and threw them inside.  
Diana snarled and looked around.

"What the fuck?A _cage_?"

Sanji sat on the ground and sighed.

"Let's rest for a minute. Then we can try breaking the bars or something."  
Nami sat down next to him. Zero just leaned against the bars.

Diana looked at each one of them, and slided to the ground, sighing.  
"Damn..."

* * *

"Diana, stop chewing the bars."  
They were in that cage for two hours. And they still hadn't found a way to get out.

The teenager glared at Nami.

"If you know of a better way, I wanna hear it."

The redhead sighed and looked at Sanji.

He had long ago, fallen asleep.

She smiled and glanced back at the girl.

"I'm sure there might be a way to get out."

She got up and walked over to the door. The navigator/thief bent over and examined the lock.

"Do you have a knife?"  
Diana opened her coat. Inside were lot's of different knives.

"Just pick one."  
"Thanks."

Nami grabbed a small blade and started picking the lock.

Suddenly, she screamed and fell back. Diana knelt down beside her. Sanji woke up and ran to them.

"What's wrong?"

Diana grabbed Nami's hand and frowned. It was burnt.  
"The bastard must've put a trap on the door. It's electrified."  
Nami squirmed. The blond girl looked at her.

"Don't move."

She put her hand a few inches over Nami's and blue light appeared on her palm. The wounds healed completely. The girl fell back and sighed.

Nami stared at her palm, not believing. It didn't even hurt.

"H-How did you..."  
"I have an advanced healing factor, so I can heal others. But I don't like doing it in the middle of the battlefield, because it tires me out."

The redhead smiled.

"Thanks..."  
"No prob..."

* * *

Diana was drawing on the soft ground. She stopped momentary and looked around. Zero was sprawled on the floor, snoring. Nami and Sanji were also asleep, the redhead leaning against him.

The teenager sighed and concentrated on the floor, carefully drawing something.

"What's that?"  
She looked up. Nami was standing there.

"Uh. You're awake..."

The redhead nodded and asked again.

"Eh? This? Oh,it's nothing..."  
"It's a family tree right?"  
The blond teenager sighed and nodded.

"Your family?"

"Yeah."

Nami sat down beside her and looked at the names.  
"Your mom's April?"  
"Uh,uh."

"And your dad is Jack."

"Yep."

"Interesting...You have 5 cousins? Wow. That's a big family."  
"Sure,whatever..."

"Does anyone from your family live near you?"  
"No..."  
"Different cities?"  
"No,different-"  
"Well,well,how are my little jail birds?"

Both girls looked to where the voice was coming. A tall, bald man stood there. Sanji and Zero woke up and also looked at him. Zero sneered.

"Sigma!"

"My,my! If it isn't Maverick Hunter Zero! Here to assist the heroes?"  
"Shut up, you bastard!"

Diana got up and snarled at Sigma.

"Are you the guy I'm supposed to defeated?"  
"Probably."  
"Oh. GET ME OUTTA HERE,CUEBALL!I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS,DAMNIT!"

He smiled cockily and pressed a few buttons on a remote. The door opened.

"Very well. I'll give you a chance to fight."  
The girl raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Really?"  
"No."

Mavericks appeared everywhere. Diana snarled again.

"Dammit."

The robots started attacking them.

They destroyed them and looked around.

"The bald bastard got away. Hey swirly!"  
Sanji looked at her.

"Yes,Diana-chan?"  
"...First of all, don't call me that. Second, come with me. Zero!You stay here with Nami!"  
"What! Why?"  
"In case he comes back. But, if he does, just call this number with this cellphone."  
She handed him a black and blue cellphone and a piece of paper.  
"It's my STT's number. Me and Sanji will come back immediately."  
Nami nodded and looked at Sanji. He looked nervous.  
"Call her immediately, okay Nami? I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled softly.

"Okay...Sanji-kun..."

* * *

"This is going great...I have them right where I want them..."


	6. Secret Plan

Diana and Sanji dashed through the halls. Sanji looked at her and smiled. She frowned.

"What?"

"Uh?"  
"Why did you smile?"  
"You're fast."  
"So are you."  
He laughed.

"Dragonians are amazing. You look light and fragile,but you're extremely strong."

"Dragonians have compacted muscles."  
"...Wha?"

She sighed.

"It means we look almost always the same,no matter how much we train."

"That's interesting. With you,i can't really judge a book by its cover,uh?"

"Yep."

* * *

Nami looked around nervously. She turned quickly.

"_Was that footsteps?No...Must be my imagination..."_

She bit her lip and turned again,glancing at Zero.  
"What time is it?"

He flipped the cellphone lid and looked at the screen.

"5:37. P.M."

She bit her lip and looked around again.

"Do you think they're safe?"  
"I don't know."

The redhead glared at him and he gulped.

"But I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

Diana searched the cyber-map.

"Jack,John,Daniel,Walker...Where the hell is whatsisname?"  
"Sigma?"  
"Yeah,him."

She shook her head and kept searching.

"Oh,wait!I found him,he's-OH SHIT!"

* * *

"_Footsteps again?"_

Nami was pacing around in circles.

Zero glared at her.

"Stop that,I'm getting dizzy."  
"I can't help it!What if Sigma found them?"  
"I'm sure they can handle him."

"I'm still worried..."  
"Oh,it's not them you should be worried about!"  
Zero and Nami froze. They slowly turned to where the voice was coming from.

"...Shit."

* * *

Diana was running crazy fast. Even Sanji was having trouble keeping up with her.

"Hey,calm down!What's wrong?"  
"Nami!Zero!They're in danger!"  
Sanji sped up.

"What?Why?"

"Sigma's there!"  
He almost tripped.

"What?How could he get there so fast. We left a few minutes ago after him!"  
"I think he transported himself there..."

* * *

"How?How did you get here so fast?"  
"Who,me?Oh,I just transported here."

Zero sneered.

"_Dammit!I forgot he could do that. What will we do?I don't think I can defeat him alone. Not with his new body..."_

he started dialing the number on the piece of paper.

Suddenly,Sigma kicked his hand,and the device fell to the ground.  
"Oh,don't be stupid!Do you think I'm just going to let you call your little friends like that?"  
"Uh,yes?"

"Wrong answer."  
Sigma punched him and he flew back,destroying the wall.

Nami screamed.

The bald robot looked at her.

"A real human?Oh,it's going to be so fun killing you,and knowing you can't come back to piss me off!"

Nami smiled nervously.

"W-Who?Me?Oh,don't worry about me!"

She started walking back.

"I-I was just about to leave,heheh-"

SLAM!

The redhead hit the wall,sliding down.She coughed up some blood and glared at Sigma.

"Y-You're going to p-pay for th-that.S-San-Sanji is g-going to k-ki-kick y-your ass..."

She coughed more blood.

Sigma laughed.

"Oh,shut up!They don't even know I'm here!Nobody can save you now!"  
He lifted his foot,preparing to smash her skull in.

"SIGMA!"

The robot turned around and glared at the room entrance.

"I-Impossible!"  
Diana glared at him,a feral expression on her face.

"DON'T SCREW WITH MY FRIENDS,BASTARD!"

Nami's eyes widened in shock.

"_...Friends?"_

Sigma laughed at her and walked to the other end of the room,not taking his eyes off her.

"Oh?What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to-"  
Sanji ran in.

"You run really-Nami!"  
He ran to her and knelt down.

"Are you okay,Nami-san?"  
"D-Do I look okay?"

She began coughing again.

Sanji got up and smiled softly.

"Wait here. I'm going to kill that bastard."

He walked over to Diana and put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Bald bastard!"  
He lit it and glared at Sigma.

"You're regret hurting Nami-san!"  
Zero got up and walked over to them.

"Dammit. He got me good."  
Diana smirked.

"Can you still fight?"  
He smiled.

"Of course."

The three of them were glaring at them.

The girl grinned wildly and slammed her fists together.

"Shall we?"  
Sanji and Zero nodded. The robot took out his sword.

The three started running towards Sigma.

"Zero!Head!Sanji!Legs!"  
Zero jumped up and Sanji crouched.

He kicked Sigma's leg and he started to fall over.

Zero slashed at his head. Sigma ducked and completely lost his balance.

Diana appeared from behind.

"Surprise!"  
She kicked him in the place he would have his spine if he wasn't a robot.

The robot flew up in the air.

Sanji smiled.

"Nice kick!"

"Thank you."

Sigma fell down,creating a hole in the ground.

The girl walked there and looked at him.

"Think he's dead?"  
Zero smiled.

"Maybe."

Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?Wow,i expect something difficult."

Nami screamed.

"Look out!"

The three jumped to the side. A heavy sword slammed on the ground.

Diana,Zero and Sanji looked to the owner of the sword.

It was...Sigma?  
He laughed.

"I see you defeated my clone."

Zero gulped down.

"C-Clone?"  
"Yes,clone. He was quite weaker than me,unfortunately."

Sanji gawked at him.

"W-Weaker?"

The real Sigma straightened his back and smiled at them.

"Now,now. Don't worry. I'm sure your death will be quick and painless."  
Diana snarled at him.

"Gee,thanks."

She got up and brushed the dust of her t-shirt.

"But I doubt you'll live long enough to see us die!"

The girl quickly took out 3 knives from inside her jacket and threw them at him. The knives striked the robot and he took a step back.

"W-What?How could you be strong enough to stab me?I'm invincible."  
"Yeah,right!"

Diana got into a fighting position.

"Nobody's invincible. There's gotta be a way to destroy you!"

Zero and Sanji smiled at her. Sanji threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"You're right."  
Zero laughed and crossed his arms.

"I guess we just have to find his weak spot!"

Sigma frowned and glared at them.

"I have no weak spot!"  
The girl grinned.

"Wanna bet?"  
She jumped at him and landed on his chest.

"Left guard!Right ready!"

She striked a boxing pose.

"Hyper jab!"  
Nami sweat dropped.

"W-What?"

Sanji blinked a couple times.

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she..?"

Diana grinned.

And began to viciously and repeatedly punch Sigma's face.

"Aargh,get her off me!"

Silence...

And then everybody started laughing.

Big,bad Sigma was getting pummeled by a 14 year old girl doing a funny boxing pose.

Sigma grabbed Diana's jacket and held her in the air in front of him.

"H-Hey!"

"You little bitch!You humiliated me!"

She stared at him blankly.

"So?"

Silence...

And everyone started laughing again.

Sigma grabbed her neck.

"Enough!"

She smiled...

And then bit down on his hand.

"YAARGH!"

The robot began to try to shake her off.

Diana laughed.

"I wondff ty gat f as oo.(I wouldn't try that if I was you.)Meh theef a anbracabeh.(My teeth are unbreakable.)Oor an ee ankyssi gah gamass coo aa hah.(You're only increasing the damage to your hand.)"

Sigma scowled.

"We'll see about that!"

He began to shake his arm violently.

SNAP!"

Diana fell to the ground and spit out the robotic hand on her mouth.

"Told ya so."

Sigma glared at her.

"Oh,you little...I'm going to kill you!"

Diana got up.

"You can try."

She crossed her arms.

"But I doubt you will succeed."

Sigma took out a laser.

"Oh,believe me,I wi-"

He was interrupted by a kick to the neck.

Sanji smiled and looked at her.

"I hope you don't mind if I help you."

Diana grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"I need all the help I can get!"

She looked at Zero and Sanji.  
"I have an idea. But it's kinda difficult."  
Both laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll do anything to defeat the bastard that hurt Nami-san."

"I can deal with complicated. Complicated is my middle name!Wait,that doesn't sound good..."

She grinned.

"Great!Here's the plan..."


	7. The Team Grows

Diana grinned at Sigma.

The robot was panting and glared at the girl.

"What?"  
"Ya know, your head is really shiny."  
"Why, you little-"  
She grinned again and ran away. He followed her.

"Come back! I order you!"

"Tsc. Nobody controls me! Especially not you!"

She jumped and grabbed into a wall, sticking her tongue out.

"I'mah rebel, dude!"

"Rebel or not, you shall obey me! Or I will destroy you."  
"Eh. Just try!"

"Oh, I will!"

He dashed at Diana. She jumped away.

"You're slow."  
"AARGH!"

Sigma kept dashing at the teenager, while she kept dodging.

She grinned again.

"Ya know, ya should really be more careful."  
"Uh?"

Suddenly, Sanji kicked his stomach, causing him to fly up. Zero jumped and slashed his head. Sigma started falling. Diana cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"Or else, you could get hurt."

Her fist got an aura of electricity, and she punched the robot with all her strength.

"INAZUMA KEN!"

The fried pieces of metal and wiring fell to the ground. She sighed and fell back.

"I think he's dead."

Sanji smiled.

"Think? He's just a pile of junk now."

Zero shook his head.

"I don't think he'll get up again. You screwed him completely."

She nodded and walked over to Nami.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Diana helped her get up.

"Can you walk?"

"I can, thanks for asking."

They looked at each other and smiled. Diana turned and grinned at the three.

"Shall we go back to Maverick Hunter Base?"

Zero nodded.

"Yeah,let's go."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough."

"Sure you can!Just keep the food coming!"

X laughed and smiled.

"I mean it. You've done more for us than you can imagine."

Diana shrugged and shoved half a steak in her mouth.

"Do you want to stay here for the night? It is kinda late and the three of you must be tired."

She looked at Sanji and Nami, who just shrugged.

"Eh, sure, why not?"

* * *

"Think about it yet?"

Zero looked back and saw Diana.

"Uh?"  
"Did you think about joining us?"  
"Oh...That..."

"Not sure yet, uh?"  
"Yeah,it's...Complicated."

He sighed.  
"X and Axl are my friends, and so is everyone here. But I'm sick of this war..."

Diana looked down.

"Zero...I think you should think about this through. Think of the consequences and advantages. And then decide."  
She left. Zero got up and looked back.

* * *

"X?"

"Yes Zero?"

"I need to talk to you..."

* * *

Diana,Sanji and Nami gathered outside.

Nami sighed and looked at Diana.

"Let's go?"

"No, just wait a second..."  
"Why?"

"Because."

She sighed again and put her hands on her hips.

"What are we waiting for?"  
"Just wait and see."

Several minuted passed. The orange-haired girl shook her head.

"Come on, Diana! It's obvious whatever you're expecting to happen won't. Let's just go!"

Diana sighed and took out the STT.

"Wait for me!"

The three of them looked to the direction of the yell.

Zero was running towards them, some suitcases in hand.

He stopped, panting.

"Sorry. I got carried away saying goodbye to everyone. Let's go?"  
The blond girl grinned widely.

"Yeah, let's."

She pressed some buttons and the four of them disappeared.

* * *

"Here you go.300 §."

Nami took the check from Prof. Blitz.

"Thank you!"

Diana stole it from the navigator.

"C'mon, let's go to the bank. We gotta cash this baby!"  
The two girls ran out the door.

Sanji ran after them.

"Hey! Nami-san! Diana! Wait!"

looked at Zero.

"Oh,hello! You must be a new team member, I suppose."  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Please, come with me. I need to register you. By the way, do you mind helping me make some ID cards?"

He nodded and followed him.

* * *

The team was in the living room. Nami,Sanji and Zero were looking at the cards in their hands.

One was a blue ID card with several information and a photograph. The other was a flip-open red card confirming they belonged to a Dragonian team.

"I never had something to identify me."  
"Me neither. Well,unless you count the wanted posters."  
"My wanted poster did not identify me!"  
"I had a magnetic ID card but it was only used to open doors at Hunter's Base."

Diana smirked.

"You need to always carry those with you. In case a cop wants to see them."

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"A cop?"

"Yeah,sorry,a cop is a police,an agent of law."

"Oh. Me and Sanji don't care much about the law. We ARE pirates."

The blond girl frowned.

"Yeah,but if you get in trouble,I'm the one screwed,since you're from another dimension and on my team. Oh,almost forgot."

She put three magnetic cards on the table.

"These are credit cards. If you need to buy something,then pay with this. It accesses my bank account. Just don't buy anything too pricey. Okay?"  
"Yes."

"Uh,okay."  
"Fine."

She smiled.

"Anyway,just press the green button twice when the cashier gives you the machine. And don't lose them. One more thing."

Diana took two cellphones out of her pocket and gave them to Sanji and Nami.  
"Here,cellphones. I'll explain you how to use them later."

The girl grinned.

"And if you're going to live here then you have to help with chores. Sanji,you're a cook right?"

"Right."  
"So you can cook and do grocery shopping. Nami?You're smart,right?"  
"Yes,I think so."

"Then you probably won't have any trouble adapting to technology right?"

"No."  
"What do you think about housework?"  
"Hate it."  
"Fine. Zero,you're in charge of cleaning and doing laundry."  
"What?But,but-"  
"But what?"

"Uh,well,I don't..."

Sanji smiled.

"Don't worry,Diana. I can clean."

"Good. Zero you're still in charge of the laundry."  
"But-"  
"You're still in charge!"

"...Fine..."  
He walked away,muttering something about a lousy bitch.

Nami looked at Diana.

"What about me?"  
"I'll think about something later. Now,pass me the remote."  
"This black thing with buttons?"  
"Yeah,you're smart."


	8. Disapearance!

_**8:00 AM,SEPTEMBER 9th,3069**_

_**2 DAYS AFTER ZERO JOINED THE TEAM**_

* * *

"Yo!Morning dudes!"

Diana walked into the kitchen,grinning her usual sharp canine grin.

Sanji smiled at her and nodded towards the table.

"I made bacon and eggs."  
"Awesome."

The girl sat down and looked around.

Zero and Nami were already eating.

Nami smiled.

"You know,maybe we should go shopping today. You still haven't told me what the best fashion shops around are."

Diana shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I buy all my clothes at either sport shops or the punk shop downtown."

The redhead smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The younger girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ah,ah,ah. Very funny."

Knocking was heard.

"I'll get it." Sanji said,walking out the kitchen.

Zero crossed his arms.

"Wonder who it is at this time?Kinda early,no?"  
The sound of the door opening and the voice of the cook.  
"Oh,Prof. Blitz!What's going on?"

"Good morning Sanji. There's something important for you guy."  
He walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls."

"ERR-HUM!"  
"And Zero."  
"That's better."

"Anyway,just now,an interesting mission request appeared at Dragonian Society HQ. And I thought you guys would like it."  
Nami lifted her eyes from the plate in front of her.

"Why is it so interesting?"  
"Because,you see,it was classified as a test mission."  
"And that means...?"

Diana jumped from her chair.

"It means that,if we complete it,we get a big reward and our rank changes from J to I!"  
"Bigger rank means bigger rewards right?"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's great!"

"I know!"

Prof. Blitz smiled.

"Do you want to hear what's the mission about before celebrating?"

"Meh,wh'ever."

"Well,you have to go to a frozen mountain and enter a creepy castle,where you have to defeat a big,scary monster."

"..."  
"..."

"..."  
"..."

"Hell yeah!"  
"That sounds cool!"

"It will be interesting!"  
"I don't want to go..."

The three of them looked at Nami.  
"Wuss."  
"Oh,come on!"

"It's not that bad."

She shook her head.

"I'm not going!"  
Diana snarled at her.

"I knew it!You're just a big wimp!C'mon,you fought Sigma!"  
"No,I didn't."  
"Well,you got your ass kicked by him. That counts as fighting."  
"But...But..."  
"No "But"s!You're a part of this team!You know the mean of this team,don'tcha!"  
"Well,yeah...You're right..."

"So?"  
"So I'm going!"  
"Hell yeah!Oh,we need to go shopping for winter clothes."  
"YES!LET'S GO!"  
Nami grabbed Diana and dragged her out the door.

Sanji sighed.

"Poor girl."

Zero looked at him.

"Uh?Nami?"  
"No,of course not!I mean Diana!She's going to end up carrying at least ten bags."

* * *

"Naaaaaaaaami!"  
"Oh,come on!Just try it!"  
"Noooooo!It's stupid!"  
"No,it's cute!"  
"Exactly!"

Nami frowned and held out the little pink fluffy jacket she was holding.

"It would look great on you!"

"Noooooo!"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Well,you need a jacket!"

"Can't I wear my regular jacket?"  
"That leather one with the blue vertical stripe and knife holders?It doesn't seem very heard Prof. Blitz!It's a frozen mountain!We need to get you a coat!"

Diana looked around and smiled.

"How 'bout that one?"

Nami glanced over to where Diana was looking.

"Wow...That's...That's...That looks something a crazy biker punk would wear."  
"Exactly."

-

Diana smirked and adjusted the black coat. It was short and had several chains and spikes.

"I love this."  
Nami sighed. She was wearing a long,blue coat over a black shirt,a pink skirt and black stockings."

"You look stupid."  
"No,I don't. I look AWESOME!"

Sanji and Zero entered the room. Sanji was wearing a short,brown fur coat and black trousers while Zero had a puffy red jacket and jeans.

"We're ready. Are we going now?"

Diana nodded.

"Yeah,just stand still."  
She took out the STT and entered the coordinates.

They disappeared in a blinding white light.

* * *

"Is this it?"

"Yeah,I think so. C'mon,let's find the guys who hired us."  
"You don't need to."  
The four of them turned around. A tall man with short brown hair and a short beard was standing there. He looked half-dead.  
"I am Thorn. I was the one that contracted you mighty heroes. Well,I thought I had contacted mighty heroes. You're just a bunch of kids."  
"Hey,that's age discrimination!"

"I don't care. I don't want to put the life of my villagers on line because of some stupid kids!"  
Nami took a step forward.

"Look,Mr. Thorn. We are a fully qualified team and we can handle this mission."  
She glanced at Diana.

"Right?"  
"Right."  
Thorn sighed.

"Fine. As you wish."  
"Can you tell us about this mission,then?"

He nodded and started walking towards a village.

"Come with me to my home. I'll tell you all about our state."  
-

"A few years ago,a woman came to this village. She said she was a healer. We accepted her,and let her stay. But,everyone she treated later died misteriously. We discovered that woman was a witch and we tried killing her. But our plan backfired on us,and she ran to the top of the mountain. The witch decided to live on the old castle and she created a monster. Ever since,that monster has destroyed our crops and eaten all the animals around. We can't find food and many of us have already died. That's why we need someone to kill the witch and the monster."  
Diana nodded and took a sip of tea.

"So we just need to defeat'em right?That sounds easy."  
Thorn shook his head.

"You haven't seen the monster. He's a ferocious 10 feet tall beast with sharp teeth and claws. Not even this town army manage to defeat him."  
She smirked.

"If an army could defeat it,then you wouldn't need us. Now,how can we get to the mountain top?"

"You have to go by carriage. Horst will take you there."  
Sanji raised his visible eyebrow.

"Who's Horst?"

* * *

"Hee-HAW!HERE WE GO!"  
The man named Horst snapped his whip at the horses pulling the wooden carriage.

Sanji sighed and took a cigarette to his lips.

"This guy is insane."  
Diana laughed leaning back on the bench.

"This is fun."  
The carriage jumped up as it passed over a fallen tree branch.

Nami shrieked and grabbed the bench,trying to not fall over.

"Fun?Where?"

Zero took off his helmet and scratched his head. He had put on his armor before entering the vehicle.

"I don't think this is safe. But I agree with Diana,it is fun!"

The orange haired girl shook her head.

"You're insane!You're all insane!"

The carriage suddenly stopped. Diana raised and eyebrow and stuck her head through a window.

Nami,Sanji and Zero heard her gulp.

"Dee?What's wrong?"  
She came inside and dropped on the bench.

"Horst is gone."  
"WHAT?"  
"Oh,no!"

The girl reached for the door handle but Nami grabbed her wrist.

"What?"  
"Are you seriously planning on going outside?"  
"Yes!"

"Look,let's think for a while. Horst disappeared. Where did he go?"  
"That's what I plan to find out."  
"Shut up!It's obvious the monster appeared and ate him!"  
"...Without us noticing?"  
"It must be a silent monster."  
"Right."  
"Right."

"..."

"So,we're just going to wait here?"  
"Yes,that was my plan."

"Goodbye Nami."  
Diana opened the door and slided off. Zero and Sanji followed her. They looked back at Nami.

"So?Ya coming?"  
"No!I'm staying here!"

"Fine. When the monster appears and sees you,it'll just eat you and nobody will be here to protect you. Bye."  
She turned around and started walking away. She looked over to Zero and Sanji.

"Coming?"  
They nodded and followed her,Sanji glancing one last time at Nami.

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest. She looked suspiciously around and gulped,before jumping of the vehicle and running after the rest of the team.

"Wait!Guys!I changed my mind!"


	9. Isabel

**Previously in Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The team takes on a rank-changing mission! They go to another dimension and start going up the mountain, but the carriage driver disappears! What will happen to our heroes?_

-

Nami shivered as she followed the rest of the team through the dense forest.

Diana looked back and smirked.

"Scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Yeah, sure."  
"I'm not scared!"

"If I was you I would be."  
"...Uh?"  
"I mean, there's a big, bad monster around here. And you know this kind of monsters."

"T-This kind of monsters?"  
"Yep."

"W-What's wrong with this kind of monsters?"  
"Oh,you know. They like to eat young, beautiful females."

"..."  
"Usually, they go after the most cute one in a group. Sucks for you, uh?"

"N-Nonsense,Dee!Y-You look great!"

"Nah, you're cuter. Oh, well, if the monster tries to eat you, scream. We probably will be too late to save you, but we will avenge your death!"

The redhead was in the verge of tears. She ran to Sanji and grabbed his arm.

"H-Hey, Nami!"

"Shut up. I'm just grabbing you because of the monster."  
"O-Okay..."  
He smiled a little and kept walking.

Diana raised an eyebrow and looked at Zero. He frowned.

"What?"  
She walked to him and started whispering.

"Don't you think this is kinda suspicious?"  
"What's suspicious?"

She smacked the back of his head.

"Those two!"  
"Sanji and Nami?"  
"No, Santa Claus and the queen of England."

"Wait, I don't get it. What's wrong with them?"  
The girl sighed and shook her head.

"You're clueless."

* * *

SLAM!

"W-What was that?"  
SLAM!

Diana looked around.

SLAM!

"Aw shit."

SLAM!

"What?"

SLAM!  
"It's the monster."

SLAM!

A gigantic green thing was in front of them. It had small black eyes, colossal paws and bluish green fur. It's titanic claws scarred the ground and it's back was filled with thousands of black spikes. It's enormous fangs were taller than a grown man.

Even Diana took a step back when she saw the beast.

"W-Wow...It's amazing."  
Nami was frozen to the ground. She stuttered something nobody could hear and looked at Diana.

"S-So,l-leader...Sho-Should we try f-fighting?"  
Diana gulped and turned.

"I think we should try a strategic retreat. RUN, DAMNIT!"

The four of them started running back to where they came from.

Sanji started running backwards looking at the beast.

"T-This is...It's so fucking overwhelming!"

Zero gasped and kept running.

"Uh, overwhelming? Why don't you just say it's scary?"

Diana snarled.

"C'mon! We need to go faster!"  
Nami almost tripped and glared at her.

"I can't go faster than this!"  
The blond smirked and grabbed her wrist.

"That can be arranged."  
Zero, Sanji and Diana started going at full speed, the later pulling Nami.

"EEK!"

* * *

The team panted as they retreated to a small cave. Diana looked at them.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah."  
"Yep."  
"*gasp*Y-Yes."  
The blond girl dropped to the ground and crossed her arms under her head.

"This may be a problem. I didn't expect that thing to be so damn big."

Sanji raised his only visible eyebrow.

"So what do we do?"  
"Dunno."  
Zero took out his beam saber and turned it on.

"Do you think it's impossible to defeat?"  
"No. Nothing's impossible. It may be hard as hell,but it's not impossible."

"So how are we going to defeat it?"  
"I have no idea."

"Uh, I have one. An idea."  
Everyone looked at Nami. She smiled.

"If that monster was created by the witch, then, maybe, if we defeat the witch,the monster will disappear!"  
Diana looked up. She smiled.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that! You're right, it is possible!"

She got up and got out of the cave.

Everyone followed her.

* * *

"How far from the castle do you think we are?"  
Nami shrugged.

"I don't now. We may be one hundred miles away, or it might be just around the corner. There's no way to tell."  
Diana sighed.

"I'm bored."

She kept walking towards the top of the mountain. Well,to where they thought was the top of the mountain. The forest was so dense they couldn't be sure.

Zero looked around.

"Is it just me, or do you all get the feeling we're being watched?"

* * *

"AARGH,THOSE DAMN KIDS!"

Isabel, the aforementioned witch, threw the crystal ball that rested in front of her to the ground when she suddenly got up. She began pacing back and forth.

"Got out of the carriage, ran from Fuzzy, and now, Blondie knows I'm watching them!"

"I don't think he really knows..."

The woman glared to where the voice was coming from and saw herself. Tall,thin with tan skin and dark hair,she was a picture perfect witch. She shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh,shut up, Magical Mirror."

"But it's true. And for God's sake, don't call me Magical Mirror!"  
The witch hissed and took a step back. Zarian, the mirror, sighed.  
"You did not make a pact with the Devil, Isabel. Hearing the name "God" is not a problem."  
"Yes, but I do this anyway, because I'm so atrociously evil! BWAHAHAHAH!"  
"Oh brother..."  
"That doesn't matter now! I need to stop them!"  
She glanced over to a big, iron cauldron.

"And I know just the way!"

* * *

Flap, flap, flap...

Diana looked up and glanced around.

"Uh?"  
Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"  
"I heard something."  
Flap, flap, flap..."  
There, again!"  
"I don't hear anything..."  
Flap, flap, flap...

"Wait,wait,wait! I think I heard something."  
Everyone stopped and listened.

Flap, flap, flap...

"That sounds like..."  
Flap, flap, flap...

"Wings?"  
As soon as she stopped talking, thousands of yellow bats came flying from between the trees.

Nami shrieked and covered her head.

"W-What the..."

Diana grabbed one of the creatures and it broke down into smoke.

"Whoa! This isn't normal!"  
Another bat bite into her hand and she destroyed it.

"They're easy to destroy. The problem is that they're too many.

Sanji nodded and did a air kick destroying five of the bats in one go.

"This may be a problem. Nami, can you try to zap them?"  
The redhead nodded slightly and took out the Clima Tact, destroying the bats around her.

"Thunder Tempo!"  
She swung it, electrifying all the bats.

Diana looked around and smirked. She turned to Nami and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and dropped her arm.

* * *

"AARGH!How could they defeat my bats?"  
"They're not that hard to defeat."  
"SHUT UP!"

She kept pacing back and forth.

"What else,what else? AARGH, they're almost here! Wait, wait! I know!"  
"What's next? Jelly soldiers?"  
"No, you moron! The next step is to protect the castle!"  
"Oh no,not that..."  
"Yes! Plan D!"

"...Wait, D?"  
"Yes, D! A is hoping that the heroes get scared, B is Fuzzy, C is the smoke bats, D is the force field!"  
"Right. What about the jelly soldiers?"

"That's Plan E. And then there's plan F."  
"Ooh, do tell."

"You see..."

* * *

"I can see the castle!"  
Nami looked up the tree and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it far?"  
Diana shook her head.

"No,it's right around the corner!"  
She jumped down and pointed to her right.

"Over there."

The redhead sighed.

"We better hurry. It's going to snow."  
Zero looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense alterations on humidity,pressure and others."  
"...Uh?"  
"She can predict the weather,moron!"  
"Oh."

Sanji smiled and started walking to where Diana pointed.

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"What the hell?"  
"It seems like some kind of force field..."

"Why is it here?"  
"Maybe the witch doesn't want us to enter."  
Diana grinned.

"Think she's scared?"  
Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe just overcautious. She is a powerful witch, why would she be scared?"

Sanji light a cigarette.

"How are we going to get inside?"  
Suddenly,an image appeared in the sky. It was Isabel.

"Hello, little heroes! I am Isabel, witch of the southern mountain and this is MY castle. If you really want to get inside, then you shall seek the Orbs of Force, in the top of both towers! You can go now, the doors' are unlocked! Bai!"

The image disappeared leaving the four perplexed heroes standing in the snow.

Diana blinked a couple times and closed her mouth,gulping dry.

"Okie dokie, that was weird. Now,think we should do what she says?"  
Nami shrugged.

"I don't think we have a choice."  
"Okay, we need to find out how to use the Orbs. There are two towers, so we'll split. Nami, you and Sanji are going to the East Tower, me and Zero are going to the West Tower. Alright?"

"Yo."  
"Right."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Alright, when one of the groups discovers a way to turn off the force field, they call the others. Now, let's split. C'mon Zero."  
They headed for the respective towers.

_And now, our heroes must find the Orbs of Force, in order to turn off the force field and defeat Isabel. Can they make it?_

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

Diana and Zero encounter some unexpected obstacles.

"_D-Diana?What's that?"  
"It's...It's..."_

While Nami gets in trouble.

"_Sanji,help!"_

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Nobody controls me!_


	10. The Orb

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The team manages to run away from the beast and reach the castle!But there's is a force field in the way and there is only one way to turn it off!They separated and headed for the towers!Go team,go!_

-

Diana swore softly as she scraped her knee on the dark,cold stone. The supposed "stairs" were taller than her. She and Zero had to jumped to get to the next step.

"Are you getting tired of this?I am."

Zero laughed and jumped to another step.

"I think this is fun."  
The girl groaned and climbed up.  
"It's monotonous."

The robot just kept laughing.

-

"Aargh..."  
Nami tried to climb the step but fell on her ass.

"Ow...I can't do this."

Sanji jumped down and helped her get up.

"Do you want me to help you climb?"  
"No!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"...No,I am not. Please help me."

He smiled and grabbed her by the hips,lifting her up.

Nami gulped and climbed up.

"T-Thanks."

Sanji jumped on the step and looked up.

"It's going to be hard climbing all theses steps this way.I could carry you."

Nami blushed slightly.

"R-Right..."

He picked her up bridal style and started jumping from step to step.

-

"What the hell..."

"D-Diana?What's that?"  
"It's...It's...A duck riding a tiny unicycle?"

The animal glared at them.

"Uh,I thinks it's a goose."  
"Honk."  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What's a goose doing here?"

The bird took out an AK-47 and pointed it at them. They lifted their hands up.

Zero smiled nervously.

"Does this answer your question?"

-

Nami sighed as she slided to the ground.

"Thanks Sanji..."  
"No problem." he said,smiling widely as he walked towards a small wooden door. He tried turning the knob.

"It's locked."  
Nami smiled.

"I can take care of that."  
She took out a small dagger and proceeded to "unlock" the door. With a soft click,the door opened.

"There" she said pushing the door.

They walked into the dark room.

"Wait." said Sanji,searching in his pockets. He took out his lighter. And clicked on the tiny button,enlightening the room.  
Nami shrieked. In front of them was a blue-skinned man with thousands of eyes all over his body.

He was sitting in a small armchair,drinking tea and reading a book.

"Please,do not make such high-pitched noises. It disturbs me.

"R-Right."

"Now,may I ask what you are doing here?"  
"Uh,we're looking looking for the Orb of Force?"  
"Ah yes. To reach the Orb of Force,you must go through that door on the right,and keep going forward."  
"T-Thanks!"  
"It is not a problem. Just go and let me be."  
"Oh,of course. Sorry."  
Nami and Sanji opened the door and went away,leaving the man alone.

He sipped his tea and smiled.

"Such a delightfully cute young couple."

-

"Honk,honk,honk!"  
"Uh?"  
"I think it wants you to drop your pants,turn around and bend over."  
Zero glared at Diana.

"Ahahah. Not funny."  
The goose kept staring at them.

Suddenly,it dropped the gun and ran away,honking loudly.

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe it got scared by your face."  
She glared at him and looked around.

"Do you hear that?"  
"What?"

"It seems like...Shit."  
Hundreds and hundreds of geese appeared,running wildly. The one riding the unicycle was leading them.

Zero eyes widened.

"Uh,what should we do?"  
"...Do you like roast goose?"  
"Uh?"  
Diana pulled her hand back. Suddenly fire appeared around it. She dashed forward,punching and burning every single goose.

-

"How far do you think we are?"  
"I don't know. But it's getting warmer."  
"Uh?"  
"The temperature. For some reason it's getting warmer."  
Nami shrugged and kept walking. They soon reached a large door. Sanji pushed it open and gasped.

Inside was literally a fiery hell.

From the door to the other side was a really thin bridge. Hundrends of miles below was bubbling lava.

"T-This isn't good." stuttered Nami,taking a step back.

Sanji gulped.

"You go in front,so I can catch you if I think you're going to fall. Okay?"  
She nodded and started walking carefully.

They were halfway there,when suddenly, five purple birds appeared from nowhere and started attacking them. Sanji tried fighting them off,while keeping his balance.

"Sanji,help!"

"Nami!"

The redhead had fallen and was grabbing the bridge.

The cook kicked all birds away and knelt down.  
"Nami!Grab my hand!"

She tried reaching out but grabbed the bridge again.

"I can't!I'll fall!"  
"No!Nami,we can do it!Just grab my hand!"

She gulped and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up. They looked at each other. Nami smiled.

"Thanks..."  
"You're welcome..."

-

"Aargh,I'm bored."  
"It seems like you're always bored."  
Diana placed her arms behind her head and yawned.

"Maybe."

"Do you think we're very far?"  
"I don't know. It's interesting but,although this place is illuminated,it has no windows."  
Zero frowned.

"Do you think that it's really magic?"  
"Uh?"  
"The witch,the force field,the monster,everything!"  
"Oh...Well,not quite. Magic is just another way to manipulate energy. Like what I do."  
"Speaking of what you do,can you explain more about techniques?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"You tend to use either martial arts or blue energy attacks. But you've also used an electric and a fire attack. Are techniques divided into types or elements?"  
"Well,yeah. There are many types but the main are:Physical,like my martial arts and Passive,like my healing factor,are the special types. The others are Fire,Electricity,Water,Wind,Earth,Plant,Metal,Shadow,Light and Energy. Each Dragonian has a main type,which is the type of technique they're better at. Physical and Passive can't be main types. Now,Energy is interesting,because the color of the energy changes from person to person,although two people can have the same color."

"Wow. How many techniques do you know?"  
Diana shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe 500 or 600."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Trust me,it's not that hard to learn."  
"Then teach me."  
She stopped suddenly. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to be Dragonian to learn,do you?"  
"Well,no."  
"Then teach me!"  
"Now?"

"Well,not now. Later."  
"...Okay..."

-

"Okay,so far,so good."  
"No monsters or other things attacking."  
"Everything's okay."

"..."  
"Is it just me,or do you also feel that something terrible is going to happen?"

"Yeah,it's weird."

Nami looked around nervously.

"Honestly,I'm getting a bit scared."  
The floor shook a little.

Sanji frowned.

"What the..."

Suddenly,from a large metal door,appeared someone dressed in armor.

The man (was it a man?) started walking menacingly towards them. He flung his sword at Sanji. The cook dashed to the side and kicked the man's head. The helmet jumped off...

And nothing was inside.

The whole suit of armor was empty.

The blond took a step back.

"Whoa!This isn't normal!"  
The suit kept swinging the heavy sword at him. Sanji swore loudly and jumped back.

"This thing won't give up!"  
He kicked it in the chest and then swiped it's leg.

The thing fell on the ground,falling apart.

Sanji wiped the sweat and turned to Nami.

"Are you okay?"  
She nodded.  
"I'm fine. C'mon,let's go."  
He nodded and followed into the other room.

Inside was the Orb.  
"We made it now how will we turn it off?"  
Nami walked up to the Orb and lifted her hand.

"Hey,Nami,be careful..."  
"I know,Sanji."

She touched the Orb.

Nothing happened.

At first.

With a loud bang,the Orb changed from green to red and a force started repelling everything around it. Nami grunted as she tried to keep touching the crystal-like ball. The vine-like support started cracking.

Suddenly,everything was back to normal,with the Orb no longer being filled with light,but empty.

The redhead sighed and almost fell back. Sanji caught her.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine...I need to call Diana."  
She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and took out the shiny orange cellphone Diana had given to her a few days ago,and dialed the girl's number.

-

Diana and Zero walked through the dark hallways. Suddenly,heavy metal music was heard.

Diana took out the STT and answered it.

"Yes,Nami,what is it?Uh,you got to...Just touch it?Right. Why?It repels everything around it?Okay,thanks,go back to the entrance we'll meet you there.."

Diana turned to Zero.

"We need to speed up. Nami already disabled the other Orb."  
"How?"  
"We're supposed to touch it and be careful to not be repelled by some kind of force."  
Zero nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."  
They started walking again.

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

Diana and Zero must fight to get to the Orb!

Meanwhile,Sanji and Nami are ambushed!

Can the team defeat all enemies and make it?

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	11. The Battle Starts

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Both sides of the team faced obstacles and Nami figured out how to turn off the there's only one left!But can Diana and Zero reach the other Orb?_

-

"Dammit. Are we there yet?"  
"How should I know?"

"Don't you have the cyber-map?"  
Zero stopped suddenly,mouth open. He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Eh,eh,sorry. Forgot."  
He took out the device and turned it on. A holographic projection of the building appeared.

"Lemme see. Oh,we're almost there. But..."

"But what?"

"There are,uh,dozens of something coming towards us."  
"What?Aw,shit!This ain't good."

Glug,glug,glug...

"Wait,do you hear that?"  
Zero shook his head.  
"No."  
Glug,glug,glug...

"It's like a "glug,glug" sound. Something gurgling. It's weird."  
Glug,glug,glug..."

"Wait,I think I can hear it!"

Dozens of jelly soldiers appeared around a corner.

Diana swore loudly.  
"We have to defeat all of these if we want to turn off the Orb!"

"Do you think we can?"  
Diana straightened her back and glared at the beings.

"Hey. Nothing's impossible."  
-

Glug,glug,glug...

"Sanji,do you think we're far away from the exit?"  
Glug,glug,glug...

"I have no idea. This place is a complete maze."  
Glug,glug,glug..."

"Maybe we're almost there..."

Glug,glug,glug...  
"Yeah,that'd be-"  
WHAC!

Nami froze and looked down. Sanji had been hit with a shield in the head. She turned around. About two dozens of jelly soldiers stood there. She turned again. Two dozens. About 50 jelly soldiers around her.  
"Goddammit."

-

Diana slashed a jelly soldier with a dagger and quickly punched another one who was behind her. She jumped and flipped,landing on her hands and spinned around,destroying three more.

"Five down,sixty nine to go!"

Zero slashed four soldiers in a row and elbowed another.

"Ten down,sixty four to go!"  
The girl smirked and put her arms into position.

"Seishou Kousen SOLID!"

Several jelly beings were destroyed.

"Twenty down,fifty four to go"

The robot laughed and jumped to her side.

"At this rithmn we'll be done quickly."  
She nodded and looked around.

"That's cool,but I think they should go down even faster."  
"Good idea."  
He dashed forward and destroyed three more with a single slash.

"Twenty three down,fifty one to go."  
Diana jumped forward and stabbed a being. She tried to kick one that was behind her,but it caught her foot.  
"Aw,shit."  
The jelly thing spinned her around and let go. The girl flew into a wall and slided down. She coughed up some blood and glared at it.

"What?Is that it?Gee,you guys are really weak."  
The fifty three left started sliding towards her. She quickly got up.

"Fuck."  
Zero slashed a few,but the rest kept moving forward. Diana kicked and punched several but they were just too many. One of the beings jumped and started choking her against the wall.

The robot kept slashing the jellies. He grabbed the neck of the one that was choking Diana and threw him across the room. Diana gasped and straightened herself.  
"Thanks man. How many?"  
"Forty two down,thirty two to go."

"Well,that's not many. Let's get this over with."  
"Yeah,that's the best choice."  
The two of them glared at the remaining soldiers and dashed forward.

-

"Oh,come one. You have such a pretty face!Look at me!"  
"Go fuck yourself."

"Tsc,tsc. Such an impolite young lady!I'm surprised!"

Isabel forcibly lifted Nami's head up.

"What's wrong?Worried about your boyfriend?"  
The redhead sneered.

"He is your boyfriend,right?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh,so you do talk?"

Nami frowned and looked at Sanji. The cook was on the floor,unconscious.

"_But I really hope he's okay...Sanji-kun..."_

Isabel touched her crystal ball.

"Maybe you want to see how your other friends are doing?"  
The girl looked at the magical device. An image started to form.

-

"Seventy down,four to go!"  
Diana and Zero dashed. Both of them kicked two jelly soldiers,who fell into a puddle on the down.

They high-five'd and said at the same time:

"Seventy four down,none to go!Booyah!"

Diana pushed the door in front of them open and peeked inside. The Orb glowed brightly.

She touched it. The same force as before started to push her back,but she resisted. The Orb changed color and Diana grinned.

"Done. We just need to go back and kick some witchy ass!"

-

"AARGH!NO,NO,NO!"

Nami laughed.

"Guess your little plan isn't working."  
Isabel glared at her and took out her wand. She pointed it at Sanji. Sudenly,his body jumped off the window.

"SANJI!"

The witch chuckled.

"Looks like I get the last laugh."

Nami dropped her head and started crying.

"_Nobody can survive that..."_

-

100 meters.

"_What's going on?"_

200 meters.  
_"I fainted?"_

300 meters.

"_Why do I feel like..."_  
400 meters.

"_I'm falling?"_

Sanji woke up and grabbed onto a ledge. He looked down. If he hadn't awaken,he would've died certainly.

Sighing,he jumped from ledge to ledge until he was on the ground. He looked around. The forcefield was gone.

"So Diana and Zero got to the Orb."  
He gulped.

"I hope Nami's okay..."  
"SANJI!"

He looked back. Diana and Zero were walking out of the tower. They quickly ran to him.

"H-Hey,where's Nami?"  
He frowned and looked down.

"I don't know..."

"B-But..."  
"I was knocked out. When I came to my senses I was falling."

Diana sneered.

"Maybe the witch captured you and threw you off the window for some reason?"  
"Yeah,that's possible."  
"So now what?"  
"I guess we have to go in."

The three of them walked into the dark castle.

-

Isabel laughed eerily.

"Seems like the guy survived."  
Nami sighed in relief.

"Too bad he won't be alive for long."  
"What?!"

The witch smiled evilly at her.

"None of them will. My three minions are ready for them. There's no escape now!"

The redhead clenched her teeth

"_No,no,no!"_

-

The three of them kept walking forward. The dark hallway was tenebrous and practicably screamed something bad was going to happen.

Diana sighed loudly.

"I don't like this. Not even a bit."  
Sanji looked at the walls.

"Look at all these paintings."  
"The people look majestic,like members of the royal family. But in this place..."  
"Creepy."  
"Creepy."

"Way creepy."

Diana stopped suddenly.

"Is it just me?"  
"What?"

"I feel something weird. Weird energy..."  
They reached a big,oak door with iron pieces.  
Zero and Sanji pushed it open and Diana ran inside. The room was completely dark. The boys walked in after her. Sanji frowned.  
"What the..."

Suddenly,the room enlightened. The cook gasped. The man with the thousand eyes was inside. He sighed.

"I knew it. I knew that I would end up fighting you. Where is your lover?"  
"I'm sorry,my what?"

"Your girlfriend. That beautiful redhead."  
"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh. Really?Too bad. You would make a really cute couple..."

"...Right...So what are you doing here?"  
The man sighed again.

"Unfortunately,I have too kill you. Isabel summoned me 150 years ago so I need to fulfill her every whim."  
Diana raised an eyebrow.

"150 years. Jesus Christ,how old is she?"  
He smiled.

"Not even I know that. Now,shall we fight?"  
The girl got into a fighting position,but felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Diana,Zero..."  
She turned around and looked at the cook.

"Sanji..."  
"Go!If we all fight,we'll be wasting time...Go save Nami. I can take care of this."  
Diana nodded slowly,staring at him,amazed by the act of self-sacrifice.

"Sanji...Okay...Zero,let's go!"

The two of them started running. They ran through another dark hallway and passed another oak door.

They stopped suddenly.

Inside the room was a tall man,with long,wavy purple hair. He was carrying a titanic sword made of gold and had a scar dividing his face. His clothes looked expensive and antique. He had a solemn feel surrounding him.

The man didn't smile.

"You must be...The brave heroes sent to defeat the maleficent witch...Oh Lord!Why must you permit that evil woman to summon us?Why must we serve her in the afterlife?Why was our final rest disturbed 150 years ago?"  
Diana gasped.

"N-No way..."  
Zero looked at her.

"What?"  
"N-Nothing,never mind."  
She turned to the warrior.

"Let me guess,Isabel told you to kill us?"  
"That is correct,young maiden."

Diana sneered. Zero laughed.

"Hey Dee!Go on. I'll kick his ass."  
Diana looked at him.

"What?"  
"You heard me. Nami's in trouble. Get there before she dies."  
Diana clenched her teeth and ran for the door.

"Good luck,buddy."  
Another dark hallway,another oak door.

Diana stood there,laughing nervously.  
"Wonder if I have to defeat someone."  
She pushed the door.

Inside was Isabel.

"You must be...Diana W. Marks?"  
The girl snarled and looked around. Spotting a certain redhead tied to a chair,her head down,Diana's heart skipped a beat.

"_She...She wouldn't tie her to a chair if she was dead. Would she?"_

"N...NAMI!"

The girl lifted her head suddenly.  
"Diana?"  
The blond sighed in relief and glared at Isabel.  
"I guess...This is the time for the final showdown."

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

Sanji VS man with a lotta eyes!  
Zero VS man with a really big sword!  
Diana VS Isabel!  
Is this the final showdown?

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	12. Matter of Life or Death

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_It's time for the final showdown!The Orb was shutdown and Sanji almost died!Nami is trapped in the main room with Isabel!Now,Sanji,Zero and Diana must fight one-on-one!Go,go team!You can't afford to lose!_

_-_

Sanji took out a cigarette and lighted it. The blue-skinned man sighed.

"You know,smoking kills."  
"Eh."

The man laughed.

"I'm Gwydion,the Triunf of Knowledge."  
The blond raised a swirly eyebrow.  
"Triunf?"  
"That does not matter. It is time. We cannot stall for long."  
The cook smiled.

"Who's stalling?"

-

"That's a pretty big sword."  
"Indeed,it is. But let's not let war do prejudice to our manners. I am Arthurus,the Triunf of Poetry."  
Zero raised both his eyebrows.

"Poetry?That sounds...Err..."

Arthurus face remained emotionless.

"Let us stop wasting precious seconds of our minuscule lives!We shall combat now!"

The Maverick Hunter took out his beam sword.  
"Just what I was waiting for."

-

Isabel crackled loudly and glared at the blond teenage girl in front of her.

"Did anyone ever tell you,you look really fragile for a warrior."  
"Shut up."

"It's true,you look like you could break!"

"Shut up!"  
"Yeah,and you're kinda flat in the chest area."  
"Nami!"  
The redhead shrugged.

"Well,it's true."  
Diana snarled and quietly looked around. Isabel was between her and Nami. Just perfect.  
She took out a knife from inside her coat and threw it. The witch dodged and the blade stroke the ground right next to Nami.  
"You missed." said Isabel smirking evilly.

Diana smiled at Nami and dashed towards Isabel. She dodged the punch and jumped back,avoiding being slashed by the shiny dagger in the girl's hand.  
Isabel straightened herself and once again crackled wickedly.

"You can't defeat me!I'm too fast,too strong and too evil. BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Meanwhile,Nami was trying to throw herself on the ground,since she understood Diana's plan perfectly. The wooden chair fell hard on the stone ground,large cracks appearing in some places of the chair. Nami whimpered quietly and started trying to cut the ropes that binded her. Her hand slipped and she winced painfully. The ropes finally snapped. She sat up and looked at her hands. A long,deep wound was on the right one. She bit her lip and got up.

Diana was fighting magic with energy. For every magic spell Isabel casted on the teenager,she got a blast of energy to her body. Both of them stopped and looked at each other.

Isabel's black dress was torn in several places and her nose was bleeding.

Diana was a bit worse. Her leather coat was completely slashed across the back. She had blood coming out of her mouth and a small laceration next to her right eye. She cleaned the blood on her chin and threw the useless coat on the floor,remaining with a simple blue t-shirt with "Graphite",the brand logo,stamped in front. She sneered.

Suddenly,Isabel jumped forward and blasted Diana close range. The teen flew into a wall. The witch crackled once again and grabbed a sword next to her. The dark haired woman walked menacingly towards the girl.

"Wow. And I thought this was actually going to be hard."  
Isabel had the sword ready to pierce Diana through the heart.

"THUNDER TEMPO!"  
With a loud zapping sound,bright lighting and a lot of smoke,the witch flew back.

Nami held out her hand to help Diana get up. She smirked.

"Whoa,that was awesome."  
She grabbed her hand only for a few microseconds. The teenager glared at her own hand. Bright red blood covered most of it.

"Hey,how did you..."  
"Sorry,I cut myself trying to cut the ropes. I should've been more careful."  
"No,never mind that."  
She got up brushing the dust of her clothes.

"Uh,I'm,err...I'm glad. I'm glad you're okay."

Nami smiled for a brief second only to frown immediately after.

"Where's Sanji and Zero."  
"Uh,I left them behind. We didn't know how were you and two guys tried to stop us,so they wanted me to go without them."  
The orange haired girl nodded lightly and smiled again.

"Well,both of us are okay now,right?"

"WRONG!"  
Diana and Nami looked back. Isabel was standing there. The little piece of fabric that used to be a magnificent dress was just big enough for some decency and was smoking from the electrical discharge.

"First,I'm not dead yet. Second,I'M REALLY PISSED!"

-

Sanji jumped back avoiding the deadly whip. The leather strip was covered in metal studs and dry blood. Gwydion kept swinging the weapon at him. The cook was even having trouble breathing.  
_"Damn."_ he thought,dodging for the hundred time _"Maybe I should quit smoking."_

The whip-clad warrior stopped for a moment.

"Yes,that would be the most appropriate thing to do,considering what smoking does to your health."  
Sanji crouched,panting and glaring at the warrior.

"Wait,wait,wait!You can read my mind?"  
The blue-skinned man nodded.

"Yes,I can. Everything from what you're thinking right now to what you feel for the people around you. You can even say I know you better than you know yourself."  
The cook groaned and dashed forwards. The multi-eye man dodged. What followed happened in half a second. The whip cracked loudly. An even louder crack was heard when it's metallic surface hit the cook's ribs.  
Sanji fell down and started coughing. Red blood came out of his mouth as he stood on his knees and hands. The liquid started pooling on the floor below his head and torso.

Gwydion sighed as he stared at the young man in front of him.

"I hate to do this. I hate to do this when there's so much more you could do."  
Sanji muttered a muffled "What?".

"Never mind."  
He sat down on the cold,stone floor glaring at the warrior.

"Tell me,dammit!"

"Spare your breath,you're dying!"  
"I don't care!Tell me!"  
"I know I've punctured your lung. There's no salvation for you."  
"I want to know!Don't I get a last wish?"  
"Please. Your last wish is not knowing what I think about you and your future."  
Sanji dropped his head.  
"Well,I don't know how I can actually get my last wish. Just tell me."

Gwydion sighed.

"Your life..."  
-

Metal versus energy.

Gold sword versus beam sword.

Arthurus versus Zero.

The robot whimpered as he lost balance and fell back.

Arthurus stared down at him,his cold face still emotionless. He stared blankly at the Maverick Hunter. Zero's electronic heart skipped a beat as he realized something amazing.

"Wait a second...Are you...Are you...Blind?Are you blind?"  
The emotionless man nodded silently.

"But,but how?How can a blind guy be better than me?"

"...Vision is of no matter...What is important is your listening,your felling and your spirit...When you master all of these,you won't need vision anymore..."

The blond chuckled.

"You're kidding right?"  
"No."  
"But...I'm a robot I have perfect hearing!"  
"Yes,you can hear very well,I'm sure. But can you hear the spirit of those around you. And your feeling?Can you feel the soft breeze on your synthetic skin as is it was a heavy blanket?And your spirit?Are you one with your sword?Do you think you are better than those who are inferior to you physically?"  
Zero sat there,without moving,his mouth agape. How?  
"_How did I spend all this time without knowing this?He's right. A swordsman isn't just about strength or robotic precision reflexes. Why have I been so blind to this?If I hadn't,then maybe I wouldn't be in so much trouble right now. Then maybe I wouldn't be forced to sit here and realize how stupid I am."_

Zero chuckled again.  
"Stupid."

He got up and ripped a piece of broken armor off his shoulder.

"You're right Arthurus.I do think I'm better than you. At least I thought I was. Now I see the truth."  
The man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to give up?"  
Zero grinned.  
"Hell no."

-

Isabel kept crackling loudly.  
"Look at you. Dumb little girls. Don't you know witches don't die that easily?It's not a little electricity that's going to stop me!You better have another plan if you want to keep living."  
Nami raised her arm. Diana glared at her and whispered:  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Trust me!"  
The redhead looked at the witch.

"I'm sorry,but can I ask a question?"  
"Eh,you're about to die. I don't see why not. Go ahead and ask."  
"Well,you said that you sent three minions after them. But Diana says they only encountered two. Where's the last one?"  
The witch frowned.  
"There were some...Problems. It doesn't matter now."  
"Ooh,one more thing,why is the big,bad monster called Fuzzy?"  
"Well,you see..."  
Diana looked at Nami and smiled.

"_Well,lookie here. Nice idea,Miss Nami!Stalling for time,uh?I just hope you can stall enough."_

She snickered.

"Why is the sky blue?"  
"Well,because..."  
Diana silently walked away from the two of them and headed for the witch's magic ball.

"_Damn!That thing's packing with energy!I could use it to refill my energy without any side effects!"_

She placed her hand over the magical object and almost fell over it with laughter as she heard Nami's next stalling question.

"Uh,where do babies come from?"

"How old are you?"  
"I'm eighteen."  
"Right. Right. Well,you see,when a man and a woman love eachother very much..."  
Diana began absorbing energy.

-

"Confessing."  
"Yes."  
"And that would make my whole life better."  
"Not quite."  
"Then how?"  
"The right moment,the right place."  
"Just a question of timing,uh?"  
"Exactly."  
Sanji smiled.  
"Timing. And when is the right moment and place."  
"For me to know that,I would need to know more than your mind."

He laughed,coughing some more blood.

"Right. You need to know her,right?"  
"Exactly."

-

Zero stared at the man in front of him.

"How do you know who you are in the middle of the cosmic mass that is the junction of several universes?" said the warrior,smiling widely.

"I don't."  
"Yet,you seem to know. Are you always this confident or just when you're about to die."  
"I'm pretty sure I'm always like this."  
"That was what I was thinking. You seem to be the kind of person whose confidence does not get shaken easily."  
"Totally right."

"I bet you want to live just so you can become a better fighter."  
"Exactly."  
"I wish I could let you live. But I cannot."  
The robot laughed.

"In that case I just have to fight for my life!"  
-

"And see as demonstrated by this banana and this donut..."  
Diana finished refilling her energy and looked at Nami. She was smiling and looking at Isabel,who was facing away from her while holding a banana and a donut. The blond signaled Nami. She nodded and took out her Clima Tact. With a powerful swing,the witch face palmed the stone floor. She looked up. Diana was casually walking over to her,cracking her knuckles.

"You're not very smart,are ya?"  
**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Whoa,whoa,whoa!What's going on?Seems like Sanji and Zero are getting life lessons!But can they survive to use them?And can Diana and Nami defeat the evil witch?_

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	13. Things Take a Twist

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Sanji and Zero are getting destroyed by the Triunfs but it seems like Diana and Nami are getting the upper hand on the fight with Isabel the witch. None of them can afford to make mistakes or they'll die for sure!_

_-_

Diana glared at Isabel. She glared back.  
"Do you really believe you can defeat me?"  
"Hey,nothin's impossible!"  
She laughed loudly.

"Nothing is impossible?That is the most idiotic thing I ever heard!"

"Well,Diana's right!Nothing's impossible if you put your spirit into it!" said Nami,taking a step forward. The witch frowned.

"Please. In the end it doesn't matter. The strongest always win!It's not about anything else but strength!"  
"Shut up!" said both girls at the same time. Isabel sneered.

"That's very impolite."

She shook her head.

"Well,manners won't matter when you're dead!"  
She threw a big ball of dark energy towards them. Nami jumped to the side while Diana ducked. The blond jumped forward and tried to kick the witch. She grabbed her leg and threw her out the window. Diana grabbed on to the wall and jumped back in. She ran towards the witch,but suddenly started running backwards. Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"What the-"  
"DARK CLOUD TEMPO!"

Once again,Isabel was shocked. Literally. The dark clouds that zapped her disappeared slowly. Isabel turned around and glared at Nami.

"Why,you little-"  
***WHACK!***

Isabel fell to the ground. Diana smiled wrapping the metal chain around her arm.

"Where did you get that?"  
"I took it out of my coat."  
"Nice."  
"I know."

"AARGH!"  
The witch got up and glared intensely at the girls. She grabbed them and slammed them against the wall with monstrous strength.

"I don't believe this!Two little girls trying to stop me!Well,you can't!YOU CAN'T!"  
"Let go of them!"

***SLASH!***

Isabel backed away,letting Diana and Nami slide down. Nami coughed up some blood and looked up. Zero was standing there,beam saber on hand. The witch glared at him.

"How?How could you defeat Arthurus?"

Zero smiled.

_=Flashback=_

_Zero clashed swords with Arthurus. He was bleeding heavily and it seemed he wouldn't win._

_But just when Arthurus was about to pierce his torso,the red-clad robot pierced his heart._

"_A-amazing...You defeated me robot..."  
"...Well,it wasn't easy..."_

_Arthurus body disappeared into darkness. Zero frowned deeply,staring at the spot where the warrior's body was before._

"_But I don't regret any of it." he calmly said,walking towards the large,heavy oak door in front of him._

_=End Flashback=_

Diana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?He was stronger than you?"  
"Yeah."

"Well,okay. Wait,where's Sanji?"  
Zero's chin dropped.

"I totally forgot him!Do you think he's alright?"  
"I have no freaking idea."  
"Uh,guys?"  
Both of them looked at Nami. She was pointing towards something,her face very pale.

They slowly looked to where Nami was pointing and went pale too.

Isabel was alive.

She chuckled slightly,straightening herself and glaring at the trio.

"Now,now,now...What did I tell you?Witches are hard to kill!"

"Go to hell."  
"You wish. Now,now,let's see...How shall I kill you?Slowly and painful?Or quick and really painful?"  
"One..."

"Maybe I should toss you into boiling oil?"  
"Two..."  
"Or cut off your limbs one by one..."  
"Three!Now!"  
Diana,Zero and Nami dashed towards the witch. Diana kicked her and she flew high. Zero jumped after her and swung his sword,slashing her across the torso and she went flying down.

"Nami!"  
"It's up to you!"

The redhead gulped. She swung the Clima Tact and shouted:  
"THUNDER TEMPO!"

The witch was electrified once again and fell to the ground,black smoke going up.

Nami held her breath for a few seconds and poked the black mass.

"...I think she's dead..."

"..."  
"..."

"Uh,that's a good thing right?"  
"Well,yeah..."  
"Sure. Great job Nami."  
The redhead smiled. Suddenly,loud cracking sounds were heard.

They looked to the origin of the sounds.

A large,ancient mirror was there,the glass breaking. Red smoke started coming out of the fissures. Diana took a step back.

"What the..."

The smoke began to take on a humanoid form. Nami shivered.

"I have a feeling this isn't good."  
All the smoke began to dissipate. Zero gulped as he saw the figure that was hiding behind the smoke.

"It can't. It can't be good."

It was a tall,muscular man,wearing dark blue armor with gold rims. He had wild,bright red hair with dark blue streaks. The armor had a royal blue cape attached and he was holding a big scythe.

Diana skipped a heart beat.

"N-n-no,p-p-please" she stuttered "Not him..."

Nami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Diana,are you okay?"

"No...I...He...It can't be..."

The man laughed.

"Seems like you know who I am. Well,I'll introduce myself anyway. I am..."  
He grinned widely.

"Zarion,leader of the Triunf!"

Diana looked like she had been shoot.

"N-n-no..."  
"Since you obviously know who I am,then why don't you explain the story to your clueless friends?"  
Nami and Zero looked at her.

She took a deep breath and started talking.

"In a age of mighty warriors and horrible wars,there was a trio of warriors know as Triunf. Gwydion was known as the Triunf of Knowledge,for he was very intelligent. He spent his days studding and practicing the art of using a whip. Arthurus was known as the Triunf of Poetry,for he was very eloquent. He spent his days writing and practicing swordsmanship. Finnaly..."  
Diana gulped and looked to the ground.

"Zarian was known has the leader of the Triunf,for he was very capable of leadership. He spent his days counseling the king and practicing the art of using a scythe. One day,the mighty Triunf were called to a war. They fought and saved the lives of millions of thousands of people but at their own loss. Their earth bodies died but their spirits remained in Limbo,in order to come back once again. And that's the story of the Triunf. Part of it at least."  
Zarian chuckled again.

"Yes,part of it. There are thousands of our adventures,right?"

Zero took a step forward and placed himself right in front of the warrior.

"So,what do you want?"  
Zarian smiled evilly.

"The world."  
He dashed forward and swung his scythe at Zero. The robot flew back and crashed into a wall.

Diana looked at him,mouth agape. She turned around and glared at Zarian.

"W-what the..."  
"Let me explain what's going on because you're obviously confused.150 years ago,Isabel captured our spirits and we became slaves to her. She turned me into a mirror so she could use me as a counselor. Gwydion and Arthurus became her body guards. But during the time I was a mirror,my full force came back. And the whole ordeal cleared my mind. Why be a hero?Why be a martyr if you're strong enough to conquer the world?So I decided. I would just use Isabel as a pawn in my plan."  
Diana clenched her teeth.

"W-what..."  
"Please,don't tell me you believe in being a hero?"

He raised his scythe.  
"Well,that won't matter when you're dead."

Nami shivered.

"D-Diana!I can't move!"  
"W-what?Hey,neither can I!"

Zarian smirked.

"Oh,that's because I blocked your moves with a spell. I can only use it once every 50 years,but it's totally worth it."

He raised the scythe high,preparing to slice off their heads.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

The warrior got hit with a massive,powerful kick to the head.  
Diana and Nami fell back as the spell stopped working.

Sanji straightened himself and looked at the "thing" he was on top off. He took out a cigarette and put it on his mouth.

"Bastard." he muttered,lighting the cigarette.

_=Flashback=_

_Sanji coughed blood as he got up. Gwydion looked at him.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"You know perfectly well."  
"True. But I want to hear it."  
The blond smirked._

"_Tch."_

_He jumped forward and kicked Gwydion with all his strenght. The multi-eye warrior disappeared into darkness. Sanji coughed some more blood as he walked towards the oak door._

"_I hope everyone's okay."_

_The cook wiped some blood from his face while he walked._

_=End Flashback=_

"Now,who's this guy?"  
Suddenly,Zarian got up. Sanji jumped back and landed next to the girls. Diana snarled.

"Long story. I'll tell ya later."

Zero forced himself to get up and walked over to the rest of the team.

"That bastard and his damn element of surprise."  
Diana laughed and glared at Zarian.

"Listen up,Zarian of the Triunf!Sure,you almost killed us through isabel and sure,you're stronger than any of us."  
She smirked wickedly.

"But why don't you just try and defeat us as a team?"

_This is the real final showdown. The great,powerful Zarian against four half-dead teens._

_Is it obvious who is going to win?No,knowing these four,anything could happen. Even the impossible. If they don't give up then they can win!  
Keep fighting guys. Fight for your lives. Fight for your pride. But,above everything else..._

_Fight for those who cannot fight!_

_-_

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_This is it!Can Diana and co. defeat Zarian?Well,you just have to wait and see!_

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	14. It's the End

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Isabel,the evil witch wasn't the mastermind!She was just being controlled by the spirit of an ancient warrior!Diana,Nami,Zero and Sanji have to defeat him!It's a battle of life or death!_

_-_

Diana glared at looked around and sneered.

"Hey Zarian!" she shouted,getting into a battle stance."Don't ya think this is kinda unfair?I mean,c'mon,you may be evil and all now,but ya still are a warrior,right?Well,warriors don't like easy kills,no?"  
He nodded.

"You're right."

He took a clock out of nowhere.

"You have 10 minutes to hide or get out of this that,i'll chase horribly maim if you manage to live for 30 after I start hasing you,then i'll just kill you,no torture or maiming ?"  
"Yeah,that sounds great,thanks!"  
"And the 10 minutes start now."  
"RUN!"

The four of them ran through the half-destroided oak door and headed for the exit.

Nami panted and glared at Diana.

"Do you-*gasp* Do you mind telling ud what the plan is?"  
Diana smilled.

"I don't have one."  
The three people next to her shouted:  
"WHAT?"

"Well,you see,i don't really have a plan.I have a strategy!"  
Nami smacked her own forehead.  
"What's the difference?"

",the strategy is to find something to use against him.I mean,a witch was living here. There must be something!"

Sanji nodded.

"Diana's right.A containing device woulkd be best,since he is extremely powerfull."  
Diana looked back at him.

"'re not as stupid as you look."  
He laughed.

"thanks,i guess."

They stopped in front of a door with a big sign saying "MAGICAL DEVICE STORAGE ROOM".

"Could this be easier." said Zero pushing the door open.

Inside were MILIONS of magical devices,appearently without order.

Diana frowned.

"No,but it could be harder!"

-

Zarian chuckled.

"5 minutes left."

-

Sanji groaned as he threw another piece of worthless junk over his shoulder.

"We're never going to find the damn thing!"  
"Dude,chill!We have time."  
"No,we don't."  
Diana shrugged.

"Yeah,but complaining won't get us anywhere."

Zero looked back in time to see him fall off a big mountain.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm fine,thanks for asking."  
"We didn't ask." calmly said Nami,resuming the search.

"I know,I was being sarcastic."  
The robot sighed and almost imedtialy screamed again .

Everyone looked at him again.  
"My arm's stuck in some kind of pot.

"Wait a sec!" yelled Sanji,running towards a strong pull,he took the pot of the robot's arm.

Diana gasped.

"Is that a Entrapment Vase?"  
"Exactly!We can stop Zarian!"

Nami smilled widely.  
"This is great!C'mon,let's go,what are we waiting for?"

Zero jumped up and puched air.  
"Let's go!"  
A distant yell was heard.

"Way ahead of you!"  
The rest of the team started running after Diana.

-

"2 minutes left."  
"ZARIAN!"

The warrior looked towards the wide.

Diana sudenly stopped in front of bad the other three couldn't stop before hitting her.

CRASH!

"Oww...Nami-san,are you okay?"  
"I'm fine,I landed on Zero."  
"And Zero landed on me."  
"I'm okay!"  
Diana sighed.

"Okay,I'm happy that everyone is okay but COULD YOU ALL GET THE FUCK OFF ME?"

Zarian sweatdropped. Everyone jumped and Sanji were holding the were all grinning widely.

Diana laughed.

"Now,it is the time your ass shall be kicked!Use the Vase,Sanji!"

"...Uh,I don't know how...Why don't you..."  
"...I don't know either...I tought you..."

Nami smacked her own forehead.

"."

Zarian smilled.

"Time's to maim."

Sanji frowned and dashed towards a strong kick,he sent him warrior hit some shelves,various potions falling on got up weakly.

"W-what...This stuff on me...It has reduced my strenght."  
The cook raised an eyebrow and kicked him again with half the strenght.

Zarian flew just as easy as before.

Diana laughed again.

"Sanji,you did it!You found a solution!"

He smilled for seconds before falling to the ground.

"SANJI!" screamed nami.

Zarian chuckled.

"Just as I wouldn't last long with a punctured lung."

Zero glared at the warrior.

"H-he had a punctured lung?W-when..."  
"About 30 minutes ago."

Nami shivered.

"He's been fighting for half an hour with a deadly injury?W-why...Why didn't he..."  
"Oh,I guess he just wanted to protect you or something."  
Zero screamed and dashed towards him,jumping when he was in close caught him in mid-air and slamed him against a column.A horrible cracking noise was had shut down before hitting the ground.  
Diana was sneering.

"What the..."  
"I broke his too hard to do."  
Nami grabbed Diana's arm.

"We have to do 't you ask for support?"  
Diana nodded reached for the screamed as Zarian slashed her device fell to the ground slashed in two,Diana grabbed her bleeding hand and sneered again.

"Goddammit!"

Zarian smilled wickedly and grabbed a nearby metal tube.

"It seems like you are too dangerous to just torture,maim and leave to be eaten by I just have to kill you."  
He threw the tube with tremendous strenght.

It happened in less of a second.

The tube hit Nami on the went right threw her and stopped redhead looked down she fell back,passing out from the pain.

Diana looked at her and looked back at Zarian.

"You...You little son of a bitch..."  
He laughed.

"Better watch your mouth young lady,or you might just die in a very painfull way."  
"SON OF A BITCH!WHY ARE YOU SO SURE YOU CAN WIN?"  
"oh,darling,darling,'pt you see it?You're weaker than the other they were defeated so easily."

"B-but...Shut up!I can win!"  
"Yes,of course!And i'm the king of the USA!"  
He laughed.

"See what I did?The USA have always been a democratic nation!They never had a-"  
WHAC!

Zarian slidded back,holding his broken noise.

"It's very inpolite to hit someone while thei are talking."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Oh,I get 're all pissed about your , shouldn't be so emotive."  
"NO,SHUT UP!Do you know who you even are anymore?You are-No,you were a hero!A mighty,brave hero!Generations of kids grew up listening to the stories of the then,those kids told their own kids the stories!You're an idol,a simbol of what a true Dragonian should be!You were an inpiration for me!But not just for me!For my cousins,for my friends,for my parents,for everyone person in my family!My grandma used to tell us your heroic acts when we were sitting around the fireplace!I'l never forget those nights!But now you've come here and you just destroied me withput even touching me!I trusted you without knowing you and now that trust has been broken and I don't think It can be repaired!And even worse,you hurt my friends.I've been lonely for four damn years and now when I finally get some people to be with,you've come!You're here!I dreamt of meeting you...And now..."  
She dropped her head,tears flowing down.

"I will defeat you...I will!"  
She jumped towards him and tried to kick him in the did a cartwheel,turned around and dashed towards him,trying to punch him in the took a step to the side and laughed loudly.  
"Give up!"  
"I'll fight till one of us die!"

"Oh,as you wish!"  
He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the head hit the hard,cold stone and she coughed some closed her eyes and started concetrating energy into her fist.

"SEISHOU KOUSEN SOLID!"

Once again,she released a beam of blue and black jumped back avoiding most of the attack.

Diana landed on her hands and jumped forward,kicking zarian in the landed on her hands again,right in front of him,kicked his jaw and somersaulted back landing in a crouching position.

Zarian frowned.  
"You're not as bad as I you're still weak!"

He dashed jumped over him and landed next to a dashed towrds her clenched her teeth and did a vertical spin kick,throwing him off the window.  
"I-impossible!"  
He fell and hit the he disaeperad into darkness.

Diana smilled lightly.

"Nothing is impossible..."  
She fell back.  
The broken STT was a few feet away.A red light was blinking...

-

"Gasp!"  
Diana sudenly sat up and looked looked like Professor Blitz's exactly,the clinic/hospital/healing quarters section.  
She placed her hand on her head was bandadged.

"From when he slammed me against the wall..."  
"Diana?"  
She looked towards the door when she heard the familiar voice.

Nami opened it and walked in.

"Oh,you're awake!Are you okay?Any brain damage?"  
"I don't think so..."

"Oh,I'm so glad!I was very worried about you!Well,we all were."  
Dian got up and looked at was wearing the same t-shirt and now thei were blood looked up at nami again.  
"What about you?"

Nami smilled and lifted her shirt,reveling the white bandages.

"I've been better."  
Diana sighed and sat on the bed.

"Nami..."  
"yes?"

"It wasn't real was it?That wasn't the real Zarian,was he?"

"Diana..."  
even though she appeared to have passed out,Nami had heard most of the s'peech.

"It couldn't be him..." stuttered the blond.

Nami realized she was crying.

"He was a hero...He wasn't evil..."  
The redhead sat next to her and patted her back.

"Of course it wasn't him." she whispered,trying to calm her down.

"But if it really was him...It wasn't his fault was it?"  
"No,it wasn't his fault."  
"Isabel controlled him!It was her fault he was acting like that!"  
"Yeah,that's what happened."

Diana sniffed smilled.

"Why don't you just rest?"  
She nodded and lied down on her redhead patted her shoulder and got quietly closed the door behind her as she left.

"Do you think that what you just did was the right thing to do?"  
She looked to her was standing there,leaning against the wall, wasn't wearing a shirt,so the bandages around his torso were exposed.

"Didn't Prof. Blitz tell you you shouldn't smoke?"  
"Don't change the both know you just lied to her."  
Nami crossed her arms her her chest.

"So what if I did?For god's sake,she's just a kid!A little lie won't hurt!It will actually help her!Do you want her to feel miserable?"  
Sanji chuckled.

"I didn't ask you why you did it.I asked you if you thought it wwas the right thing to do."  
"Yes."  
" way you won't feel guilty."

He smilled at her and walked away.  
Nami frowned and stormed off the opositte direction,mumbling something about a goddamn idiot.

_-_

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_What?A new mission already?Oh,but it's simply a research!That's heroes are going to investhing something on a little don't even have to take a dimension trip!It's right there,a few thousand miled away from Cobalt Town!But,is the vilage hiding something?_

_**Next chapter:Start of a New Adventure!**_

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	15. Start of a New Adventure

8:00 AM,SEPTEMBER 11th,3069

2 DAYS AFTER THE LAST MISSION

-

Diana yawned and smiled as she slowly walked down the stairs. She smiled more widely as she walked into the kitchen. Their wounds were still healing but due to Dragonian technology,even regular humans healed much faster that usual. She laughed slightly.

Nami looked up from the newspaper and smiled at her.  
"Good morning."  
"Morning. How's your stomach?"  
She smiled more widely.

"Great. I can't believe how fast it healed!"  
"Yeah,it's amazing."

Diana sat down next to her and looked around.  
"Hey,where's Sanji?Usually he's cooking breakfast."  
"Oh,he went grocery shopping with Zero!Something about mysterious disappearing cookies."  
She blushed and laughed nervously.  
"Eh,eh,eh!M-maybe we got rats!"

The redhead smiled again and raised an eyebrow,looking back at the newspaper.

"Yeah. Right. Rats."

"Aargh,I'm hungry!"  
"Well,I'm not!This..."  
She held a cup of coffee and raised it.  
"Is enough."

Suddenly,her stomach growled vionletly. Diana chuckled.

"Is it?"  
"Oh,shut up." said the redhead,getting up and looking around the division.

"What should I make?"  
"You know how to cook?"  
"Uh,yes,of course!And I'm good!"  
"Right. We'll see."

Nami sighed and closed her eyes,trying to concentrate.

"_Pancakes!That can't be too hard,can it?"_

"Okay,I'm going to make some pancakes!"  
"Good luck."  
Nami glared at her.

"I don't need luck."  
-

After 5 failed attempts at making pancakes,3 failed attempts at making waffles and an unfortunate accident while making a bowl cereal,a certain 18-year old redhead gave up.

"I give up." she said in complete despair as she fell to her knees,milk dripping from her bright hair.

Diana raised an eyebrow at the older girl and laughed slightly.

"Let me take care of this."

She walked over to the stove and took out a frying pan.

-

"...You're smart,you're a great fighter and you cook. I feel depressed."  
"I am also a great singer."  
"Hooray."

Nami stuck half a pancake in her mouth and munched angrily.

Diana frowned.

"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know."  
Nami looked at her. The teenager seemed to be really sorry. She gulped as she realized what she was doing.

"No,I'm sorry. I just felt kinda angry with my own skills. Forget this whole deal,okay?"  
The blond nodded slightly and returned to eating. Nami smiled to herself.

They turned their heads towards the back door when they heard knocking.

"Come in,the door's open!" shouted Nami.

Prof. Blitz walked in.

"Good morning,girls. Are the boys here?"  
"No,they went grocery shopping."  
"Damn it!We have no time to waste!"

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong."  
"I need you to go on a mission."  
"What?!But we just returned from the last!We are still hurt!"

"Don't worry!It's just research!You don't have to fight and you still get some money!"  
Nami smiled.

"How much?"

"1000 Scales."  
"Are you kidding me?" yelled the redhead.

"That's way too much for a I-Level mission!" said Diana

"That's because...It's not an I-Level mission...It's a G-Level."  
"WHAT?!" yelled both girls at the same time.

"Look,I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think you could do it!"  
"We almost got killed on the last mission!" said Diana as she suddenly got up.  
"Yes,but that's cause you missed the mission requirements. All you had to do was defeat the monster!"

"So it was our fault!" said Nami,also getting up.  
Even though the girls were at least 10 inches shorter than him,the professor couldn't help but feel intimidated by their blazing glares.

He took a step back and cleared his throat.  
"Look,girls,don't get like that!It was nobody's fault!You had to do it!But the point is you have to do this favor for me!And if you do you,I will personally promote you to level G!And then,when you're feeling better,you can take on really high paying missions!"  
Nami and Diana looked at each other.  
"Half-a-team meeting!" yelled Nami.  
"Why half-a-team meeting?" said Diana,looking at her,perplexed.

"Because there's only half of the team here!Duh!"

They walked over to a corner of the kitchen.

"Okay,let's see.100 for me,100 for you,100 for Sanji,100 for Zero and the rest for the general purpose of the house like groceries and bills."  
"You're splitting the money already?"

"Diana,let us think. When we are completely healed we are going to be able to get lotsa cash,cash,cash!BUT,only if we take this simple research mission!Following me?"

"Uh,yeah."  
"And we're doing this for the professor!C'mon,he has helped us a lot hasn't he?"  
"Well,yeah..."  
"Then why are we still discussing this?!"  
She quickly turned around.

"We'll do it!"

Diana nodded slightly.

"_I just hope we won't regret this..."  
_"Girls,we're back."

"And we got MOAR COOKEES!

Sanji and Zero walked in,each carrying 2 grocery bags.

"What's up?" asked Zero as he put the bags down on the counter.

"Is everything alright?" asked Sanji,doing the same.

"Oh,yes. You're all going on a G-level mission."  
For a while there was silence.

And then Sanji fainted.

"Sanji-kun!" screeched Nami as she knelt down next to him.

Diana scratched her head.

"I guess the shock combined with his bad lung knocked him down."  
Zero frowned.

"He's he going to be okay?"  
"Yeah,he probably just needs to rest."

-

He slowly opened his eyes and saw someone sitting next to him.

"...Angel..." he mumbled.

Nami looked at him and smiled widely.

"Sanji-kun,you're awake!"

The blond sat up and looked around. They were in the living room. The white walls seemed to shine as if they were made of light.

"What happened?" he said,lying back down.

"You passed out!We were all really worried about you!"  
"Why...Oh,wait,I remember. Nami,can you do something for me?"  
"Sure!"

"Can you explain WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING ON A MISSION TWO RANKS AVOVE US?"

Nami was taken aback. Sanji gulped and looked sorrowfully into her eyes.

"Sorry,I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm very surprised with all this!Why are we going to do a G-level mission,and right after we almost got killed?!"

"Sanji...Don't worry...It's just a research mission...It's a favor for Prof. Blitz. And he thinks we're able to do it,so don't worry."

Sanji gulped again as he heard her explain. Her voice was filled with regret and sadness.

"_I shouldn't have exploded just like that..."_

"Yo!You up,man?"  
He glanced over to the door. Diana and Zero walked in. The girl remained quiet as Zero started talking loudly about what they were going to do,so fast Sanji didn't get a single word.

"Calm down,Zero!" said Nami glaring at him.

"S-sorry!We're going to Ursidaw,a small mining town a few miles from here!We're going to investigate some unknown minerals found there!Prof. Blitz friend,Dr. Ricard,thinks they're Dragonian metals that can be used to make some awesome weapons!It sounds really cool!"  
Diana smiled and finally spoke.

"We're leaving tomorrow. The climate in Ursidaw is surprisingly hot,so don't take warm clothing. We're taking a bus. Also,I advise you to pack extra clothing,because there's a heavy chance of getting dirty."

Sanji nodded and got up. He went upstairs to pack. Zero followed him.  
Nami looked at Diana.

"Are you okay?You seem to be worried about something..."  
"Don't worry,it's nothing. I'm just having a bad feeling about this. But it's probably nothing. Never mind it."  
The redhead nodded and bit her lip.

"_I hope so..."_

_-_

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_This is strange...The whole town seems like a ghost town!What?Dr. Ricard is missing?_

**Next chapters:The Ghost Town**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	16. The Ghost Town

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The team is going to do a mission already. It's a simple research mission,nothing too hard. And the benefits are awesome!_

**-**

6:30 AM,SEPTEMBER 12th,3069

**-**

Diana snarled loudly.

"Why do I have to sit next to you?"  
"Diana,if I wasn't this tired I'd argue with you."  
The redhead yawned.

"But I am. So just shut up."  
The Dragonian glared at her and turned around on her seat,standing on her knees. The two girls were sitting right on the front seats,while Zero and Sanji were on the back.

The bus was completely full. Zero waved at her and she waved back. Sanji had fallen asleep.

"Diana,please sit down."

She looked at the older girl.

"If you're so tired,why don't you just sleep?"  
"I can't."  
"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't sleep anything tonight,either."

Diana sat down with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"What,are you worried about me?"  
Diana snarled and put on her sunglasses.

"Of course not!"

There was a moment of silence.

"But seriously...Are you okay?"

"Yeah,don't worry. Just anxious about the mission."  
"I said I wasn't worried!"

-

"Whoa..."

The town wasn't as small as the professor lead them to believe. Yet,it looked very old and decaying. The town hall was know as the "T-wn ha-" due to the broken,rotting sign. As the team of four quietly walked into the building,a tumbleweed passed by. Diana laughed slightly and looked around.

"Anyone there?" she shouted.

Silence.

"Uh,maybe they went out for breakfast?"  
"Wow,Nami,that's really funny." sarcastically remarked the younger blond.

"Shut up. I'm seriously. Didn't they know we were coming?"  
Sanji walked out of the building and looked around.

"Maybe they didn't. Maybe Dr. Ricard didn't tell them."  
"Why?" asked Zero,following Sanji.

"I don't know. But I know that if we find Dr. Ricard it will all be explained."  
He smiled confidently.

"C'mon. We can found our way around town."  
After a while of walking,Diana stopped and looked around.

"Don't you think it's strange?"

Nami glanced at her.  
"The fact that ever since we came here we haven't seen a single living soul?"  
"Yep."

"It's more than strange." said Zero,kicking a rock.

Diana sighed. The teenager was wearing a blue,open shirt over a white cutoff shirt,black jeans and blue sneakers with a blue cross.

"The damn weather in this place is horrible."

Nami raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a pink and black halter top,shorts and high-heeled sandals.

"Please. It's not that bad."

"Well,Nami-san,I agree with Diana."  
"Sanji,you're wearing a suit. Wait,why are you wearing a suit?Prof. Blitz warned us about the weather."

He loosened his tie and smiled.

"I like wearing suits."  
"Yeah,we kinda realized that." said Zero. He was wearing a black t-shirt and red pants,with gray sneakers.

"Anyway," said Diana looking around again "Does anyone have any idea where the lab is?"  
"Down the road to the left."  
"Thanks."

Everyone stopped and turned around. They screamed as they saw the person who had spoken. Who wasn't really a person.

With big,gold ears and a small,bright blue body,the creature in front of them looked like a cross between an elephant and a dog.

"You're welcome." it said,in a mildly high-pitched voice.

Diana gulped.

"And you are..."  
"I'm Charlie,Dr. Ricard's assistant!"  
"Okay,Charlie. Is Dr. Ricard at his lab?" asked Nami,smiling at the creature.

Charlie first looked down and then started crying. The redhead knelt down and patted his patted.

"Hey,calm down. What's wrong?"  
"Doc-Doctor Ricard disappeared!"  
"What?!" shouted the team.

"Tomorrow,when I went to give him breakfast at his lab,he wasn't there!I looked all around town but he wasn't here either!"

Nami took a deep breath.

"This isn't good is it?"  
"Nope." answered Diana walking around in circles.

"Hey,Charlie!"

"Yes,Miss Blond?"

"Where is everybody,anyway?The town seems empty."  
"Well...Most of them disappeared like the professor. But there are still some people left."  
Diana nodded.

"Can you take us to see any of them?We need to find more about this place and what's happening."  
Charlie smiled and began to walk away.

"Follow me please!"

-

"Oh,Horace,come here and take a look!"

"What is it Marie?"

"The team,the team Dr. Ricard hired!"

Diana smiled. Marie Oliver was a short,plump,typical housewife. Horace walked out of the decaying house and smiled at them. He was the complete opposite of his wife. Tall and skinny,he looked more like a politician than a lumberjack. He had a small mustache.

"Hey." said the teenager.

"Oh,hello darlings!"

The woman quickly walked over to them and hugged Diana and Nami,who were the closest to her.

"Oh,such lovable,cute girls!Look at them Horace,aren't they just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Horace laughed.

"Please,Marie,let the kids down!"

He turned to them and smiled fondly.

"There aren't many young people 'round here. My wife tends to get too excited."

"Oh,shut up!" said Marie glaring at him.

She turned to the team.

"You must stay here!The only hotel is in the next town. It's too far and expensive!No,no,you're staying here for free!"  
Nami grinned widely.

"Thank you so much,Mrs. Oliver!"

"Please dear,call me Marie. And that goes for all of you. Now,come inside!It's getting dark and it gets cold at night!Plus,it's almost dinner time"When was the last time you ate,you look starving!"  
Zero gulped.  
"Our last meal was at 6AM today,before we left home. Damn,I'm really starving."

Diana nodded energetically.

"So what's dinner?"

-

"Three roasted wild boars,nine roasted ducks,twenty pounds of French fries,ten grilled salmons,five big salads and a pound of butter,along with fifty loafs of bread." said Sanji,examining the dinner table closely.  
"That's is one big dinner!"

Diana chuckled and glared at the table.

"I hope it's as tasty as it's big."  
Horace smiled.

"Don't worry kid!My wife makes the best food in all the region!That's why we have the only restaurant in town!"  
"I'.." said Diana,walking away.

"You have a restaurant?That's amazing!" said Sanji smiling at the man.

"Not quite,young man. Due to this regions geography and weather,we don't get many turists. And most of the people 'round here dislike restaurants,for some reason or another."  
"Oh,that's bad. Right,girls?"

"Uh?"

"Hmph?"

"Please,girls,don't start eating before everyone is seated."

-

"This isn't fair."  
"I agree."  
"Why do we have to stay in the same room?"  
"Because this house only has two spare rooms and we're both girls."  
Diana glared at the redhead.

"It's still not fair."  
"Shut up."  
The blond snarled and lied down.

"Turn the light off. I wanna sleep."

"Well,too bad. I can't sleep and I want to read this book."  
"I'm tired!"

Nami stuck her tongue out at the younger girl and returned to reading.

She barely heard the teenager mumbling "Lousy bitch."

-

Clack.

"Uh?"

Clack.

"Nami!Are you awake?"

"I am now. What do you want?"

"Didn't you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"

"That clacking!It came from outside!C'mon,let's investigate!"

Nami sighed and glanced at the watch on the wall.

"For god's sake,it's 3 A.M.!"

"So?"  
Nami growled and turned around,completely ignoring the girl.

Diana sneered and jumped off the window.

She looked around and caught a glimpse of a shadow. Folowing the shadow she passed by severall houses and buildings,finally stopping in front of a dark cave.

"Hmm. Interesting."

She walked into the cave and lit her fist on fire,making an improvised lantern.

"Yo!Anyone there?"

...

"Well,of course not."  
She chuckled.

"Who would've been in a dark cave in middle of the night?"

Clack.

"The hell?Clacking again?"

She sighed.

"It's too dark. I'll return tomorrow. Wait,why am I talking to myself?"  
She casually walked out of the cave. Inside,a humanoid figured chuckled to himself.

-

Nami yawned as she got out of bed. She straightened the pink and black top and looked around. She smiled as she saw Diana peacefully sleeping.

She gently shook her shoulder.

"Come on honey,wake up."  
"Yeah,yesterday you were bitching at me and now you're calling me honey."  
"Shut up. See,this is why I don't like being nice to you."  
"You're never nice to me."  
The redhead turned around and stormed out of the room. She went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down. Marie placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her and she began to angrily eat them.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"No,just that idiot."  
"Who,Diana?Why,fights between friends are normal!"  
"She?My friend?Ah,ah,yeah right!"

Nami jumped on her seat as she heard the door slam.

"_Oh no...Please,don't tell me she heard that!"_

-

"...stupid,lousy bitch,always complaining,can't shut up for once...

Diana stopped walking in front of the cave.

She smiled.

"Well,I can see now. Time to investigate."  
She walked into the cave and looked down.  
"Uh?Footprints...But of what?"

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Now,Diana found some strange footprints. As she dwells more into the cave,what will she discover?_

**Next chapter:_A strange feeling of despair_**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	17. A strange feeling of despair

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Slowly,people in Ursidaw are disappearing. Even Dr. Ricard wasn't safe. And now Diana is alone,researching the town!That can't be good!_

**-**

Diana yawned as she dwell into the cave. She stopped for a while and looked around.

"I'm getting a very strange feeling about this."

She sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow.

"It's strange. I never smelled something like this before. It's strange and synthetic."

She rapidly looked around and groaned as she started to walk again.

In the distance,a growl was heard.

-

"Goddammit."

Nami crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed loudly.

"You know,we could've avoided this whole deal if you hadn't said that."  
Nami glared at Zero. The redhead sighed again and looked around.

"Guys,let's split up and look for her. We have to find Diana."  
Sanji and Zero nodded and walked away in different direction.

Nami dropped her head and stared at the ground.

"_Sorry."_

_-_

Sanji quickly checked every bar and shop,in search of his team leader. He sighed again as he left another empty building. That's when he saw something suspicious.

"What the..."

He knelt down and examined the strange object on the ground. He touched it slightly. After making sure it was safe,he picked it up and slid it into his pocket.

-

Nami was walking down the main street when she noted something interest. She quickly walked into the store and glanced around.

"May I help you,miss?"

She looked over her shoulder. A short middle-aged woman was glaring at her behind the counter.

"Uh,yes,about the ad in the door?"  
-

Zero met up with Sanji in front of the town hall. Shortly after,Nami joined them.

"Anything?" she asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Not even a clue."

She sighed.

"Maybe she disappeared like the villagers and Dr. Ricard?"

Sanji frowned and looked back.

"Maybe we should out of town?"

Nami nodded.

"Good idea,let's go."

"If you're looking for me,then I'm here."

Everyone smiled and looked back.

Nami screamed.

"Oh my god,what happened to you?"

Diana was bleeding heavily. The most horrible wound was a big slash on her left ribs. The wound was deep and Diana's skinny frame didn't help. You could actually see bone. Beside various scratches and bruises,she also had a laceration above her right eye and another slash on her right arm,near her shoulder.

"Had an unfortunate encounter with a bear."  
She laughed slightly before whimpering and falling back. Sanji caught her just in time.

"Come on,let's take her back to the Olivers' house."  
-

"Augh."  
Diana sat up and looked at Nami.

"So I see you brought me here."  
"Yeah,stay still,let me look at those wounds."

"No."  
"What?"

"Get out of here."

"But,but-"  
"Out!"

Nami frowned.

"Look,I'm sorry,okay?"  
"Shut-"  
"No,you are going to listen to me!I am sorry!I know you heard me!I don't know if we are considered friends or not!I've known you for a week or so and I feel that I would give my life for you and at the same time I feel like killing you!You're annoying and bitchy and you tend to snap at people for no reason at all. But then again,you are courageous and willing and just plain heroic. You're weird okay?And our relation is even weirder so just shut the fuck up and let me treat your wounds before you bleed to dead!"  
"...Fine..."

"No,not "Fine",you...Wait,fine?"

"yeah. Do wh'ver you want."

Nami smiled.  
"Okay. Can you take that blue shirt off?"  
"No."  
"No?What,why?"  
"Because."  
The redhead frowned.

"Please? C'mon,you're on the verge of death!"

Diana bit her lip and took off the shirt. Nami kept herself from gasping. On her right shoulder,she had four claw marks. A bit lower,she had a tattoo that was a small skull with "BANDIT 4EVER" written below it. In her left arm there was more tattoos."DWM" written in big,bold Gothic letters, the kanji for "Freedom" and a gold chain that wrapped around the whole arm.

"Stop staring at me. It's not like I'm the only one with tattoos here."  
"I'm more intrigued about those scars. How did you-"  
"It's none of your business!Uh,I mean,I don't like to talk about it."  
She looked away. Nami sighed.

"Lay down so I can clean that wound."

-

"Okay,are we ready?"  
"No."  
"Damn it."  
Diana looked around.

"Where's Sanji and Zero?"  
"I have no idea."  
The redhead sighed.  
"They said something about going exploring Ricard's lab with Charlie."

Diana nodded and waved her to follow.

"C'mon,let's go there. Maybe we can find some clues to the Doctor's disappearance."  
Nami bit her lip as she followed the younger girl.

"Diana...Do you fell like something terrible is going to happen?"  
"...Yeah..."  
"...Me too..."  
Diana gulped and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. Last time I checked,we weren't psychic. It's probably just nerves."

Nami smiled slightly and sighed.

"Yeah,you're probably right. I just this feeling would go away. It's very uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Oh,we're here."  
Nami looked at the big metal door in front of them. A big sign saying "Dr. Ricard's lab" was hanging over thee door. She sighed.

"Shall we go in?"

"Why not?"

They pushed the heavy doors and almost immediately heard a scream.

"Girls,you have to see this,it's so cool!"

Soon,they were being pushed through the lab:Zero smiled widely as he pushed them. They reached the end of the lab. Sanji turned to them and smiled.

"Look at all this stuff!It looks like Dr. was an adept of robotics."

Diana looked around. It really was an impressive collection of gadgets and etcetera. She smirked as she saw a big thing covered with bedsheets. She casually walked over to it and pulled the covers. She gasped slightly. A big,black and blue pickup truck stood in front of her.

She gulped and opened the door,peeking inside. She closed it quickly and turned around staring at her friends.

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh,no, nothing's wrong. It's just that..."

She gulped.

"This is a really awesome car."  
Her three team mates sighed in annoyance.

"Geez,all that drama just because it's a cool car." mumbled Nami looking around.

"Uh,what's that?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong,Nami-san?"  
"Nothing,it's just...Look at that."

Diana slowly walked over to the object that caught the redhead's attention. On a small table was positioned a strange piece of equipment.

"What's that?" asked Nami,peeking over Diana's shoulder.

"Dunno. Zero,do you know what this is?"  
He shrugged.

"Nope."

Diana turned the object in her hands. It was roughly two inches by three. A small rectangular piece,with the thickness of a pencil,made from an unknown metal,with several black lines in regular patterns.

"Maybe it's a piece of modern art."

"Doubt it. Look at this place. This is probably some sort of gadget."

Diana frowned and stored it in her pocket.  
"C'mon,I think I found some leads on a cave out of town. Let's go."  
She walked out of the lab and the team followed her. Sanji stopped walking.

"Wait a sec guys!"

He took the strange object her found earlier from his pocket. Diana took it and compared the other mysterious object. They were both very alike. The difference was in the patterns.

"Straight lines and circles...Hmm..."

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. If at least we knew what those things are."

Diana shrugged.

"We'll just have to find out.

-

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The most surprising thing has happened!They found Dr. Ricard!And they know what happened to the rest of the villagers?_

**Next chapter:Flowers for a Friend**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	18. Flowers for a Friend

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_After Diana healed a bit,the team headed for the Doctor's lab,where they found a weird piece,similar to one Sanji found earlier. Now the team is looking for the Doctor._

**-**

Diana sighed slightly as they walked back to the Olivers' home.

"I'm beginning to think this is useless."

Nami raised an eyebrow,glancing at the teenager.

"I thought you were the kind of person who never gave up."

"I am. What I mean is that searching in town will get us nowhere."

"Are you suggesting we check out that cave you found?"

"Yeah,just need to be careful 'bout the bears."

Nami chuckled.

"By the way,how are your wounds?"

"Better."

Diana looked at Zero and Sanji,who were a little behind.

"Guys!Tomorrow,we are going to explore out of the town!"

She smiled mischievously.

"Better prepare yourselves."

-

Nami yawned as the team made their way to the cave.

"Why did we have to leave so early?It's not like the cave wouldn't be there after noon."

Diana groaned.

"Please,shut up!You've done nothing but complain!"

"I have not!"

"Yes,you have!"

Sanji sighed as the two girls kept arguing. Zero shook his head.

"Can't both of you shut up?"

Sanji smacked his own forehead as the rest of his team argued. He stopped walking as he noticed something on the ground.

"Check this out."

Diana got down in one knee.

"Footprints?"

"They were made by Dr. Ricard."

"You know that just by looking at it?"

"Yeah,it says Dr. Ricard on the heel."

Diana blushed.

"Right."

She got up an looked at the trail of footprints.

"It seems to me that the doctor was heading for the cave,but then,sudenly,made a right turn. C'mon,let's follow."

The four of them turned right,following the trail.

-

"Uh...Diana,can you hear that?That groaning?"  
"Of course..."  
"I can't hear a thing."  
"Nami's right,there is someone or _something_ groaning."

Diana gulped as she tried to detect the source of the sound.

"There!" she said,pointing over to a big rock.

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"The rock is groaning?"

Nami sighed.

"Of course not,you dumb ass!There's someone behind it!"

The team cautiously moved towards the rock. Sanji sneered and peeked around it.

"Are you,by any chance,Dr. Ricard?"

The man looked up,his bloodied face stiff and his bright yellow eyes glaring at the blond,with his blue hair falling over them. He looked young,probably a bit older that Sanji and Nami.

"Blond,blue eyes. Please,tell me you're Sanji."

"Uh,yeah."  
The team slowly walked around the rock.

Dr. Ricard laughed.

"Yeah,you're definitively the team Blitz sent. Sanji,Nami and Zero. And the leader is you,the blond girl,Diana right?"  
Diana nodded.

"Yeah,I'm the leader. Uh,Doctor?"

"Call me Drain. I prefer to be treated by my first name. I'm too young for formalities."

"Right. So Drain,why'd you leave the town?And why didn't you return?"  
"Well,a few days ago,when people started disappearing,i found that the atmosphere around here was different than before. That's when I called Blitz. So you guys could help me. But I found a lead. A strange cave. But as I was going to explore the cave a second time I was attacked by a bear and had to run. I tripped and broke my leg."  
Nami stared at him perplexed.

"How long have you been here?"  
"Some days I guess."  
"With a broken leg?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry miss,Dragonians can take stuff like that!"

"You're a Dragonian?"

"You really like asking question,uh?"

The redhead blushed. Diana chuckled.

"C'mon,Drain. Let's get ya out o'here."

-

Back on his lab,Drain Ricard smiled gently.

"Now,here's your mission. You just have to find the source of the atmosphere change and the missing people. Also,find why they went missing."  
Diana nodded.  
"I suppose we should start with the cave,right?"  
He grinned.  
"Exactly!Now go on!The sooner we fix this,the sooner you can go home and rest!"

Diana smiled.

"C'mon guys!Let's do this!"  
"Wait!"  
The blond looked at Nami who was smiling and with her hands behind her back.  
"I forgot something. Well,me and the guys talked about it and we decided that you needed something. Something to assure you you're the leader and that we're by your side. Or,a proof of friendship,if you prefer."

Sanji and Zero smiled. Nami extended her arms. She was holding a ball chain with two dog tags,one with the initial DWM and the other blank. Diana blinked a couple times,staring at the gift.

"Uh,if you don't like it it's okay,I just picked because it made sense,you know?Wolf, dog..."

"I...I don't know what to say."  
She took the gift while she kept staring at it.

"...Thanks...I really appreciate it..."

Nami smiled.

"Well,should we go?"  
Diana grinned widely.  
"Hell yeah,let's go!"  
The team left the lab,heading for the cave. Drain smiled again.  
"I hope they stay safe."

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_This will be a discovery!Tune in as the team uncovers the secrets of the cave!_

**Next chapter:Change of Heart**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	19. Change of Heart

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The team found Dr. Ricard! It's only a matter of time until they go home! But are things inside the cave safe?_

**-**

Diana yawned loudly as they explored the cave.

"Nami, where are we?"  
"Well, according to the cyber-map, there's a small room ahead."

"What's inside?"  
"No fucking idea..."

The blond sighed and looked around.

"Look at this place! It's completely empty!"

Sanji smiled.

"It's not that bad! I mean, we have, uh...Shit."

"We have a big bucket full of nothing." said Zero, sighing slightly.

"Seriously, there's nothing here! I'm beginning to think this is worthless. We should go elsewhere!"

"Dee, Drain thinks there's something weird about the cave and we should trust him...Right?"

Nami frowned.

"I'm not sure of myself anymore. Dee?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If Drain is a Dragonian then why doesn't he fight? Why does he spend his life inside a lab?"

"Well...You see...Guys, sit down..."  
Everyone sat on the ground.

"It's time I explained some more of my world. You see, there are ways by which Dragonians can lose their physical abilities. Usually, when that happens to people who are rather young, they usually become researchers. Another thing that makes Dragonians stop fighting is age. Most of us stop taking on missions around our mid-twenties, early-thirties."  
"Why?" asked a perplexed Zero.

"Family and stuff. You know. Also, I must tell you about the Dragonian Society."  
"Okay. So what is the Dragonian Society." asked Nami, distracted and not really paying attention."  
"Nami! Listen to me!This is very, very serious. The Dragonian Society is the world government in terms of the Dragonian race. Any serious crime done by a Dragonian is handled by them and not regular justice systems. That and they also coordinate teams. And remember, any crime done by a team member of another dimension will make both the criminal and the leader to bear consequences."

A loud noise was heard. Diana jumped, ready to attack whatever put them in danger. Nami gulped and whispered lightly:  
"What do you think that is?"  
The blond shrugged.

Sanji and Zero got up and placed themselves behind her.

Suddenly, everything exploded. The cave's ceiling gave in.

-

"Ugh."

Nami rolled over, pushing the debris away. She sighed as she realized she was okay, only to panic again. She knelt and looked around.

"Sanji! Diana! Zero! Guys!"

She heard some loud coughing. Turning she gave a sigh of relief again as she saw the younger girl getting up, supporting Zero as he tried to re-attach his left leg.

"Nami! You okay?"

She nodded.  
"I'm fine. But..."  
The redhead gulped as she got up and started to shout.

"SANJI!"

Zero got back up on both legs and started digging around. Diana did the same. Nami kept shouting.

Suddenly an arm appeared from beneath, a few meters in front of her. She dashed over and started digging. In a few seconds Sanji could sit up.  
"T-thanks..."

He coughed violently and grabbed his right shoulder.

"Shit, I think I hurt my arm."  
Diana knelt next to him.  
"Lemme see."  
She gently grabbed his arm. He shivered in pain.

"Damn,I think you tore a muscle. Don't move your arm."  
She tore a strip of the already ruined over shirt and wrapped it around his torso and arm.

"I'd heal, but I need my energy in case we have to fight."  
He nodded.

"I agree. That blast didn't create itself. We may have to fight a very powerful enemy, or even more than one."

He got up.  
"Now come on. We need to start moving."  
Diana jumped up and started following him. They entered the mysterious room.

They gasped in shock.

"So,I see you survived the explosion."  
Siting on a metal throne, there was a white and purple humanoid like character.

He glared at them with his red eyes.

"Hmm...Who are you?"

Diana gulped and stepped forward.

"We are...Garzlian Division Dragonian Operative Team, Zero sub-division, I-12!I am the team leader..."  
She breathed in deeply.

"Diana W. Marks."

He laughed in his teeny, high-pitched voice.

"I know who you are."  
"Uh, how-"  
"That doesn't matter."

He jumped from the throne and pointed at Zero.

"Now, you die."  
It happened so fast nobody had a chance to say anything. Hit by a thin beam ray, Zero was thrown back and he hit the wall, sliding down.

Diana looked back and gasped horrified.

"Who...Who are you?"

"I am the famous Frieza!"  
"...I never heard of him."  
"Yeah, me neither."  
"Ditto."  
"SHUT UP!"

The "famous" Frieza started walking towards them. Nami took a step back.

"Hey..."  
"This guy is strong Dee. What should we do?"

"I...I don't know..."

The girl gulped. Frieza laughed loudly.

"Now, you've begun to understand just how powerful I am."  
He smiled evilly.

"Just surrender without a fight and you won't suffer much."  
Diana sneered.

"Never!"

She crossed her arms.

"Don't be so sure you can beat us! We're stronger than we look!"  
He frowned.

"Hmph. You aren't very smart."

He prepared to release the finger beam again.  
"Left!" yelled Diana,pushing Nami.

The three remaining team members jumped behind a rock. Frieza's attack hit the wall.

Diana sighed as they ducked.

"Listen carefully..." she said "I shall only say this once. The plan is to dodge the beams and take turns attacking him. We mustn't get hit!"

Sanji and Nami nodded. The team jumped out from behind the rock just in time. A beam destroyed the rock. Diana dashed forward and hit him with all her strength. Only to walk back in pain.

"Holy shit! It's like he's made of metal!"

The team dodged a ray again. Frieza laughed.

"It's useless. You will fail!"

Diana sighed.

"Don't be so sure!"  
"Thunder Tempo!"

Frieza got hit by the lighting and took a step back, visibly hurt.  
Sanji laughed.

"That's it! Electricity! Now we jus-"  
***CRACK***

Nami and Diana looked back horrified.

Frieza had dashed forward and smashed Sanji against the wall. The blond coughed blood.

"...S-Sanji-kun..."

"...Shit..."

Frieza looked back smiling demoniacally.

"Do you...Still think you can win?"

The girls looked at each other and whimpered.

"Dee...What are we going to do?"  
"I...I can't..."  
"You always have a...A secret plan or strategy..."

"...Not this time..."

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Impossible. There's no way the girls can defeat someone as strong as Frieza. They can try and fight him but..._

**Next chapter:My friends are my life**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends!_


	20. My friends are my life

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The team found a strange humanoid being called Frieza in a cave near the town. Zero and Sanji were easily taken out. Now, it's up to Diana and Nami to stop him. Can they make it?_

**-**

The blond teenager groaned as she dodged another attack. She looked around until she set eyes on the redhead.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"I'm fine!"

Frieza snickered.

"Please, girls. Stop this nonsense. Just die already."

Diana sneered.

"Nevah! I am a great Dragonian hero! I won't ever give u-Gyah!"  
She quickly dodged a finger beam.

"Hey, I was talking."  
"Sorry, I got very bored."  
"Well, you might be a villain, but at least you're polite."  
"Thank you. Now, can you-"  
"Thunder Tempo!"  
The white and purple humanoid was electrified.

"You might be polite, but we certainly aren't."  
"Why, you little-"  
" INAZUMA KEN!"

Frieza, once again, got electrified. He flew forward with the strength of the punch.

Nami smiled at Diana.

"Good timing."  
"Thanks."  
They quickly dodged as Frieza attacked them.

"Oi, Frizy? Getting kinda tired aren't ya? Seems like a lil'prob'em fo'ya, uh?"

"Diana, why the hell are you talking like that?"  
"Oh, sorry, sometimes my accent-LOOK OUT!"  
Nami quickly sidestepped, dodging Frieza's attack again.

"Crap!" she squealed as the side of her arm split open. She closed the wound with her hand, trying to stop the bleeding. She moaned loudly as the pain increased.

"Nami!"

Frieza laughed loudly.  
"My, my, seems like I finally managed to hurt one of you."

Diana glared at him and jumped. She quickly started to viciously jab and kick him. He dodged most of it and jumped away. He looked a bit worn out, both from the vicious beating and the previous attacks.  
He smiled slightly.  
"Seems like you got mad. Now, now, worried about your little friend?"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!"

She tried to attack him again. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, pulling her arm behind her back. The teenager squealed in pain. The hurtful position didn't last long, as the alien was hit with a big rock to the head.

He let go of the teenager,who fell to the ground. He glared at Nami.

"You just won't give up."

"Yeah, you're right, We're kinda stupid like that."

She giggled slightly and squealed, grabbing her arm again.

Frieza frowned and dodged a punch. He quickly flung his arm back and grabbed Diana's neck.

"Enough. Play time's over. It's time to end this nonsense and just kill you."  
Nami grabbed her Clima Tact, dropped when she got hurt.

"Frieza, or however you are! This isn't going to end right now! We can still fight back!"  
"What do you-AARGH!"  
He quickly let go of Diana as the sharp dagger pierced his skin. The teenager quickly got next to Nami.  
"How's your arm?"  
"Fine. We just need to defeat him and then we'll be okay."  
Diana nodded.

Frieza grabbed the dagger and pulled it out.  
"That's it, no more nice Frieza! You are gone!"

He started shooting finger beams like crazy. Diana grabbed Nami and shoved her behind a rock.

"Stay there!" she yelled as she dodged attacks and ran towards Frieza. She jumped and tried to punch him, but he grabbed her upper arm.  
"Do not mess with me!"

He griped hard, shattering her arm.  
She sneered and kicked him. He let go of her broken arm and walked back.

Diana tried to punch him with her other arm. Frieza dodged and smirked. He quickly punched the left side of her torso. She screamed as the wounds from the bear encounter re-opened. She fell to the ground coughing blood. Nami got up from behind the rock.  
"DIA-"

"DOWN!"

The frightened redhead sat down, her back against the cold stone.

"_Diana, please..."_

The blond got up grabbing her wound.

"You little bastard. Don't think you can defeat me that easily! I WILL defeat you. Just wait and see!"

Frieza sneered.

"Shut up and just die already."  
He dashed forward. Diana dodged and spun around, kicking his stomach. Frieza roared and grabbed her broken arm. She screamed and punch him several times with her other arm. The white and purple alien let go and walked back.

"_The simple will to survive...Amazing..."_  
He groaned and grabbed a nearby stalagmite. He broke it and threw it towards the teenager. She dodged by an inch and grimaced at him.

"BASTARD!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

They dashed towards each other,punching and kicking. They flew apart. Frieza landed on his feet while Diana's back hit the cave wall. She coughed some blood and glared at him.

"B-bastard...Da-damn..."

She dropped to her knees. Frieza laughed quietly.

"Who do you think you are?You are nothing but a illusioned kid,who believes she can actually win against the great Lord Frieza!"

Diana coughed up some more blood and got up.

"Th-these people...I've only know them for, what, a week? Yet, before I met them I was alone, unable to get the will to talk to anybody...But then I met them and little by the little, the sadness and pain and anger is going away. I..."  
She bit her lip and glared at him.  
"I'D GIVE MY LIFE FOR THEM!"

She began charging electricity in her fist.

"Ina-inazuma!"

She dashed towards him.  
"KEN!"

She hit him. He got electrified and took a step back, smiling widely. The teen fell to the ground.

"SEE? SEE? I AM INVENCIBLE!"  
"Dark Cloud Tempo!"

Frieza got electrified once again. The smoking alien fell to the ground and dissolved into a puddle of green goo.

Diana stared amazed at the puddle.

"N-Nami?"  
"Wow, I never thought that he would die like that. Are you okay?"  
She looked up at her and slowly got up.  
"Nami..."  
The teenager hugged the redhead.

"Hey!"  
She smiled and hugged her back.  
"I guess this means you're not mad at me anymore."  
Diana took a step back and punched her arm slightly.

"Nope, still am."  
"You idiot!"  
"Ugh, Nami-san?"  
"Sanji-kun, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think I-"  
He violently coughed a few times and held his head.

"I have a major headache, though."  
"Ow, who saw the truck that hit me?"

They looked at Zero.

"Oh, shut up!"

-

They returned to the lab. Drain laughed loudly as he saw them.

"God, what happened to you? You look like shit! Anyway, doesn't matter. Have you seen two thingies with some patterns?"  
Sanji took them out of his pocket.

"This?"  
"Exactly!"  
Drain picked them up and joined them with another piece with triangular patterns.

The three pieces fit together.

"This..." he said "Is the key to the disappearance of the villagers."  
"How?"  
He turned several pieces around.  
"See!"

Nami squealed.  
"It's a map!"

"Exactly!"

-

Diana and Sanji pushed the heavy rock to the side, opening the cave.

"Look, somebody opened the cave!"  
The villagers started walking out. Diana laughed.

"How did they get inside?"

"Frieza was kidnapping the villagers and stuffing them here. I don't know his plan but it seems he was destroying the city one person at a time."  
Nami nodded.

"Wait, wait, what about the minerals around?"  
"It was influence from Frieza too. I think his attacks disturbed the minerals around."  
He looked at them.

"Uh, guys, there's a little problem. But I can solve it!"  
"What?"  
"Well, the train station was destroyed."  
"WHAT?"  
"How?"  
"I was conducting some experiments and uh...Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to give you my car!"  
Diana eyes twinkled.

"YAHOO! You mean that sweet ride at the lab?"

"Uh, yeah..."  
"SWEET, SWEET, SWEET!"

"Hey, no need to get so excited! Do you even know how to drive?"  
The girl stopped jumping around.

"Well, no, but..."  
"Do any of you know?"  
"Well, I do, but I don't have a license for this world."  
"Doesn't matter, I'll warn the police. Now go, you're probably home sick by now. Blitz will give you your reward."  
-

"SHOTGUN!"

Diana jumped to the front seat and buckled the safety belt.

Zero sat at the drivers seat and started the car.

Nami and Sanji got into the backseat.  
They waved to Drain as they began to drive off.

Drain waved back and grinned.

"_Kids...Thanks for everything..."_

Driving back to Cobalt, Diana sighed slightly. She grabbed her new dog tags and smiled.

"Thanks Nami."

Getting no response, she looked back. Nami and Sanji were both asleep. Nami's head was resting on his shoulder. Diana raised an eyebrow and looked back at the road. She heard Zero mumble "Lucky bastards..." and looked out the side window. She smiled again.

"_Another adventure over, another about to begin..."_

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_It's time to go at it again! A new mission arrived! Our heroes are traveling again to another dimension to retrieve a clock that turns spirits visible! Uh, who's that guy with the orange hair and the really big katana?_

**Next chapter:Presenting the Shinigami Clock!**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_I'd give my life for them!_


	21. Presenting the Shinigami Clock!

10:34 AM,SEPTEMBER 17th,3069

**-**

Diana yawned loudly as she tried to eat her breakfast with one hand.  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you enjoying your eggs?"  
"Yes."  
"Does your arm hurt a lot?"  
"Oh, HELL YES!"

Nami sighed and patted her back.

"Poor thing. Getting your arm crushed must be really painful."

"You can't imagine how."  
The teenager touched the cast.

"But I think I'll be a lot better once I take this stuff off."

"That's today, right?"  
"Yeah. I wonder what's taking the boys so long with the groceries?"  
The redhead got up and headed for the window. She peeked outside and raised an eyebrow.

"Diana, do you know who those kids are?"  
"Uh?"

"A slim brunette girl and a short, cute, blond boy? She looks a bit younger than me and he looks your age."  
"Oh, SHIT! QUICK, lock the door!"

She looked at her in surprise.

"What?"  
"QUICK!"

Suddenly the door burst open.

"HI, DIANA!"  
Diana smacked her own forehead.  
"Goddammit."  
Nami smiled.

"Uh, hello!"  
"OMG, she's so cute!" said the brunette, who quickly hugged her.

"Is she, like, your team mate? Of course she is, oh mah gawd, she is so fashionable!"

The redhead just stared at them, mouth agape.  
"Uh, Dee, who..."  
"Nami, meet our front neighbors. Sasha Watt and Timothy Hedge, AKA Timmy H."  
"Well, hi. Can you, uh, let go off me?"  
Sasha looked up at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."  
She let go and took a step back.  
"Anyways, as Dee-Dee said I'm Sasha and he's Timmy!"  
"Hey!"  
"And we are Cobalt town's homosexuals extraordinary!"

Nami blinked a couple of times.

"Ooookay..."  
"Well, we really have to go, but it was nice meeting you, cutie! Bai!"

They left as quickly as they arrived. The confused redhead looked at Diana.

"Uh..."  
"Those two are near the border of insanity."  
"I kinda figured that out."

"Hey girls! What happened to the door?"  
Nami turned around.  
"Oh, Sanji-kun!"

"We got groceries!" said Zero and he dropped the four big brown bags on the counter.

"Hey, Dee, how's your arm?"  
"Bad."  
"Aren't you going to take off the cast today?"  
"Yes."  
The teenager went back to eating. She sticked a whole piece of bacon in her mouth.

And suddenly and again, someone appeared out of nowhere.

"GUYS!"

Diana started choking. Nami pat her back while examining the man. The young man was Prof. Blitz's assistant. He was short and slim and looked far younger than his actual age. He had dark blue hair and dark eyes. He was wearing the usual lab clothes.

"A mission just arrived! You guys need to get to the lab!"  
"Uh, James, we aren't exactly in shape."  
"Doesn't matter, take it now and do it when you're better!"  
"Why the rush James?" asked Sanji,looking at him confused "I'm sure there are other teams who can do it."  
"No, there aren't. Milton's too incompetent, Marshal is out of town and everyone else is either too high or low ranked."

"Damn it." said Diana getting up "Well, if it's necessary. We'll do it tomorrow. I bet my arm's going to be a lot better.

Nami sighed.

"Well, I guess we have no choice."  
Zero smiled.  
"I was getting bored of being here."  
Sanji crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I consider this very dangerous but it seems we have no choice."

-

"OWWW!"

Diana grabbed her arm.  
"It's even worse than before."  
"Aw honey, maybe we shouldn't take that mission after all."  
"NO! I said we'd do it and I'm keeping my word!"  
The redhead frowned.

"If you say so. Well then, let's get going. Prof. Blitz is waiting for us."  
She was wearing a pink tank top, jeans and sandals. Diana was wearing a black shirt with a blue cross on front, with black stripped, blue sneakers.

Sanji appeared with Zero following a little behind. The cook was wearing, like always, a suit and a baby blue shirt, but wasn't wearing a tie. The shirt had the first two buttons, counting from the top, unbuttoned, showing a little of his chest. Zero had a red t-shirt with a black strip in the horizontal middle.  
"Hey girls. How's your arm?"  
"Worse than before. I feel like I'm going to die."

"Mayb-"

"NO! We will take the stupid mission! Let's go!"  
Everybody sighed and followed the teenager to the lab.

-

Dr. Blitz raised an eyebrow as he saw the teenager walking into the lab.

"Oh, so you came?"  
"Did ya think I'd back down on my word?"

"Of course not. You're an idiot."  
"HEY!"  
"I agree."  
"Nami..."  
She sniffed loudly.  
"Why are you mean to me?"

"Aw, sorry sweetie."  
"Can we please focus on the mission?"

"Yeah, yeah, wh'ever."  
Professor Blitz entered some codes into the computer. An image of a clock appeared.  
"What's that?" asked Zero, examining the image."  
"This is the Shinigami Clock."  
Diana smirked.

"Death God Clock? Sounds interesting."

"Now, this clock can make anyone see earthbound spirits. But, it was lost. Thankfully, we know where it is. We just need you to find it."  
"Okay, so where is it?"  
"In another dimension."  
"Great, here we go."  
"Oh, one more thing."  
He picked up an STT from his desk and handed it to Diana.  
"Your new STT."  
"Whoa, thanks!"  
"Since you were already using a G-Model, this one's a F-Model. I think it's more appropriate."  
"Nice!"  
"The coordinates for the dimension are already there. You can start right now."  
"Okay, prof. Are you guy's ready?"  
"Yeah, let's just go."

They disappeared in a flash of light. sighed and pulled his mustache.

"Good luck, kids."

-

Diana sighed as they looked around.  
"Well, seems like a nice place to me. I think we should split. It will be quicker this way."

"Agreed. Me and Sanji, you and Zero?"  
"Seems fine to me. C'mon robot boy, move your ass."  
He groaned and followed her.

-

"Shouldn't you be wearing your armor?"  
"What for? I don't think we have to fight."  
"What if someone found it and doesn't want to give it back?"  
"Are you kidding? Look where you are! There probably isn't a single good fighter in this place."  
"Yeah, guess you're right."  
Diana smirked.  
"Hurry up, we don't have time to lose."  
-

"Ichigo! We have a problem!"  
"What do you mean?"

"I felt a strange presence that suddenly appeared around here!"  
The guy, tall with orange hair frowned.  
"Rukia, do you think it's a hollow?"  
"I don't know. It was strange, not a regular hollow presence."  
"We have to investigate."

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Oh, so now we're doing a Bleach crossover? Diana gets lost and finds Ichigo, who leads to Rukia finding them, which leads to...Ah, that's too many spoilers!_

**Next chapter:To Fight and Defend**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_I'd give my life for them!_


	22. To Fight and Defend

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The team travelled to the Bleach universe!They're looking for the Shinigami clock,a device that let's normal people see Ichigo and Rukia think they are menaces!How will this turn out?_

**-**

Diana groaned.

"Oi Zero?Where does the cyber map say the clock is?Zero?"  
She looked around.

"Fuck,I lost Zero."

She began running.

"I need to find somebody as quickly as can't get lost here."  
She blinked as she teen quickly jumped and landed on top of looked down.  
"Oh,sorry.I thought you were my has orange hair too."  
The teenager twisted his neck and glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Diana ,nice to meet you.I should really get off you."  
"Yes,you should."  
She got off him and sat on the sat up and glared at smilled and extended her sighed and shook her hand.

"Ichigo meeting you too,I guess."  
"Do you live around here?"  
"yeah."  
"Great,I kinda need some help.I'm looking for my friends."

She got up and Ichigo did the same.  
"One is a kinda short kid,with long hair,tied in a long looks is a girl who is kinda short,but she always wears has orange hair like you and dresses like a last one is a guy a bit taller than me and he's blond and always wears a looks like an idiot."  
"Did you just insult your friends while trying to describing them?"  
"Yeah, you help me?"  
"Uh..."  
_"I can search for the Hollow while helping her."_

"Sure,why not?"  
-

"Sanji-kun!"

The blond hit the sat up and rubbed his bleeding lip.

"Hey,what the hell?"  
Rukia frowned.

"I feel a strange aura coming from 're not hollows but you're not normal either."  
"What,what are you talking about?" yelled Nami,glaring at the girl.

"Don't try to hid it!"  
"What makes you think we're of any danger to you?" said Sanji,slowly getting up.

"Look,we're just here to do our job" said Nami,her gaze changing from Sanji to Rukia " and we're of no danger for you!"

"Job?What job?"

"NAMI!DUDE!"

Zero blonde stopped running and dropped to his knees,panting.

"Zero?What the hell,where's Diana?"

"I lost Diana!"

"What,how?"

"I don't know,one minute she was there and the next she wasn't!"

"Wait,wait,can someone explain me what the hell is going on?"

Everyone looked at sighed and began explaining.

"We're here to look for a device called the Shinigami is our leader,a young girl who is like a magnet for trouble."

"So,you're not normal,right?"  
"No,not and Diana arent' even human."  
"What?"

"Well,i'll explain later if you don't now we need to find her,stat."

-

"are we there yet?"  
",what are you and your friends doing around here anyway?"

"Looking for something.A watch."

Ichigo stopped.

"Uh,a watch?"

"Yeah."  
"This?"

He took out a metal pocket watch from his pocket.

"Y-yeah,that's exactly it!"

Ichigo handed her the watch.  
"What's so important about this watch,anyway?"  
"Oh,it lets people see spirits."  
_"Fuck,I problably shouldn't have said that."_

"Uh,cool."

Diana looked,surprised, at him.

"What?"

"To tell the truth I can see spirits too.I'm not very again,I could say the same thing about you,right?"  
Diana smirked.

" are right."

Sudenly a loud growl was heard.

"Whoa,what the hell is that?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Guess that clock really works uh?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's a spirit.A Hollow."

**-**

Rukia gasped loudly as she felt the presence of the spirit.

"What,what's wrong?" asked nami,intrigued by the sudden shock of the girl.

"There a very powerful and dangerous spirit around!We must hurry and find your friend!"

Rukia bit her lip.

"_Damnit Ichigo,.you were supposed to meet me here!What are you doing?"_

_-_

Ichigo ran at full speed,with diana easily keeping up with him.

"H-hey,where are we going?"

"To my house to get Koh!"

"Uh,who's Koh?"

"You'll understand later,now move!"

Diana sighed.

"You're too slow."

"What,do you think you can go faster?"

"Yes,a lot faster."

"Whatever,just move."

Sudenly,the ground began shaking.  
"What the-"  
"The hollow!"

The giant spirit with a mask apeaerd.

"Holy shit."

"Damnit,Diana,go back,GO BACK!"

The two of them turned around and ran.

"This way!"

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Le gasp!Diana and Ichigo are being chased by the Hollow!Meanwhile,Rukia and the rest of the team are trying to find them!Can Diana and Ichigo get to Koh before the Hollow gets to them?"_

**Next chapter:Reason**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_I'd give my life for them!_


	23. Reason

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_The Shinigami clock was found by Ichigo. But now there's a Hollow after him and Diana. What will happen to our heroes? _

**-**

"Ichigo! Ichi! "

"Don't call me that! "  
"Where did the ghost go? "  
"It's a Hollow, not a ghost. I don't know what happened. It was right there behind us and now it's gone. "

Diana looked blankly at him.

"Maybe it went after somebody else? "

"Yeah, you could be right. We need to hurry up and get to my house. "  
They kept running.

-

Rukia ran around with the rest of the team running behind her.

"Hey! " yelled Nami panting.

"What-gasp-What's going on? "

"Look, we need to find the girl and Ichigo. The Hollow I sense is incredibly powerful. If it isn't stopped the results will be catastrophic! "

Suddenly, she turned around and froze.

"What's wrong. " asked Zero looking around.

"The Hollow is following us. "  
-

"Kon! " yelled Ichigo as he entered the house, Diana following close behind. The plush appeared.

"Uh, what's going on? "  
"That's Kon? " said Diana, looking at the plush lion "By the way you were talking I expected him to be a 7 feet tall monster with the ability to shoot fire from his nose. "  
Ichigo sighed and pushed his hand down Kon's throat, taking out the pellet.

"Observe. "  
He swallowed it. For a second he looked normal. And then there were two Ichigos, one wearing a kimono.

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"So what's does this have to do with gho-Hollows? "  
Kimono Ichigo smiled.

"In my regular human form I can't fight against Hollows. So right now I'm here as a spirit and Kon's on my body. "  
"Yo. "

Diana looked between the two of them.

"But-"  
Suddenly a roar was heard. And almost immediately a shriek. Diana growled and ran out the room.

"That's my friend! C'mon Kimono, let's go! "  
"Would you stop with the stupid nicknames? "  
-

Rukia cringed. The Hollow had shaken the ground.

"Are you okay? " she yelled at Nami, who had fallen during the small earthquake. The redhead nodded slightly.

"What's going on? "  
"This Hollow. . . It's very powerful! If Ichigo doesn't get here soon, we may have trouble. "

"HIAARGH! ! "

They didn't even have time to look, because soon after the war cry a black and blue blur passed towards them and kicked the unsuspecting Hollow in the head. Diana landed on her feet, outstreching her right arm, that was holding the Shinigami Clock.

"Don't screw with my friends, asshole. "  
Rukia looked, surprised, at the teenager.

"Who the hell. . . "  
She smirked.

"Diana W. Marks. Are you Rukia? Ichigo wanted me to tell you he's coming. "  
"Uh, right! "

Diana glared at the spirit.

"In the mean time let me take care of this little bastard. "  
She slided the clock into her pocket and smiled slightly.

"Hey, big guy! You sure are ugly! "  
The Hollow growled lowly and kept staring at the blond.

"Okay, let's see what you got! "  
She dashed towards it. She sprung into the air.

"Seishou-"  
The Hollow hit the girl with tremendous strenght, sending her flying through the air. She grabbed hold of a light post and sighed.

"Well, you are strong. "  
"Hey, girl! "

She looked down and smiled.

"Ichi, when did you get here? "  
"Ichigo! We need to stop the Hollow! " yelled Rukia.  
"Yeah, I'm on it! "  
Diana slid down the pole and glared at both them.

"Hey, if you think I'm going to just stay on the sidelines you're damn wrong! This is my mission. "  
"Diana! "  
Nami grabbed the sleeve of the younger girls shirt.  
"Hey, we're done here! _Our _mission was to retrieve the stupid clock and now we have it! "  
She glared at her.

"And that's it? We leave them alone in this? "  
"It would be the best! " said Rukia, glaring at the team.

"Shut up! "  
"Diana, we can't even fight, you're the only one using the clock! "  
Diana took it out of her pocket.

"Just watch. "  
She pressed a button. Suddenly the rest of the team could see the Hollow.

Sanji lit a cigarette and glared at the spirit.

"Well, that thing sure is big. "  
Zero smirked.

"Must be strong too. "  
Nami looked at the Hollow for a while.  
"What do ya say, Ginger? Fight or flee? " said Diana, grinning at her.

"You know what? Do whatever you guys want! "  
She slided against the wall until she was siting.

"I'm just going to sit here. "  
The three other team members approached Ichigo and Rukia.  
"I'm supposing the thingy that makes us see it also makes us able to hit it? "  
"I guess so. "  
"Well, it's big. "

He took a long drag of the cigarette.  
"But I've seen bigger. "  
Zero nodded.

"Mustn't be all that strong. "  
Diana laughed slightly. Ichigo glared at them.

"Don't say we didn't warn you. "  
She grinned a slightly evil grin.

"Oh, we won't. "

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_It's Ichigo, Diana, Zero and Sanji versus the Hollow! Can they make it or will they become ghost food? _

**Next chapter: Bring it on! **

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends. _


	24. Bring it on!

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**_Diana got reunited with her team. They are now facing the Hollow. Will they succeed? _

**-**

Diana cracked her knuckles loudly as the Hollow stared at them.

"Hey, ugly face! Ready to get you spirit ass kicked? "  
Ichigo frowned.

"We need to be careful! "  
"Seishou Kousen! "  
The Hollow easily deflected the attack.  
Zero jumped towards it and slashed it's arm. The Hollow howled in pain but the attack itself didn't cause much damage.

"Colier shot! "  
Sanji tried to kick the spirit's neck but it grabbed him and slammed him against the ground. Diana looked at Ichigo.

"How do you guys deal with things as strong as this one? "  
"This Hollow. . . It's strange. . . "  
"What do you mean? "

"It's different than usual. It's presence isn't quite the same as the others we have fought. " answered Rukia "You should go back to where you came from! This is too dangerous. "  
"Will you shut up already? Dangerous is my middle name. "  
"I thought your middle name was Wulfric. "  
Everyone looked at Zero.

"What? "  
"Zero, I meant. . . Never mind. "  
The blond turned towards the Hollow.

"Whatever this thing is, I'll defeat it. "  
"We'll defeat it. " corrected Sanji "I can't let a lady fight alone. "  
Diana chuckled. Sudenly her face lit up.  
"Sanji, come here, I got an idea. "  
She whispered something. Sanji looked at her in amazement.

"Seriously? But what if you get hurt? "  
"I won't. As long as the timing's right. "  
"But-"  
"Hey, I'm the leader! "  
"Fine. "

Diana ran a mile back and nodded at him. She started running towards him.

"Inazuma. . . "  
A bright ball of electricity appeared in her hand.

Sanji lifted his right leg slightly. Diana landed on it and grabbed on with her free hand. Sanji spinned and Diana let go right at the right time.

"SHOT" yelled Sanji as the teenager flew forward. Diana flew at an incredible speed and hit the Hollow straight on the chest. The Hollow howled loudly and the damage was massive. Diana landed grining.

"I told you it would work! "  
Everyone stared amazed at the girl. Sanji smirked.

"Yeah. You did. "

"Listen up, ghost! " yelled Diana, turning towards the Hollow "You're not unbeatable! We're going to kick your ass so don't even get your hopes up! "  
Ichigo sighed.

"_Such an obnoxious girl. "_

"C'mon what are we waiting for? " she said, smiling at everyone "If we don't hurry up we won't be home in time for dinner! "  
"You little pesky girl! "

Everyone looked around.

"Who. . . "  
Nami got up.

"Hey. . . Look over there. . . "  
A tall, slim man wearing a black robe which partially obscured his features was standing there, just floating.

"For the second time, you mess with my creations, Miss Marks. I'll make sure that the next time neither you or your little friends will escape alive. "  
He turned towards the Hollow.

"You. . . I no longer need you! "  
Suddenly, the Hollow exploded into green slime covering the team, Ichigo and Rukia in nasty neon goo.

"So long! "  
The man disappearing.

Nami took a huge green blob out of her hair, frowning.  
"Does anyone know what the fuck just happened? "

Diana knelt down next to the place where the Hollow was.

Ichigo turned towards them.  
"It's impossible! Hollows don't explode into. . . Whatever this is. "

"I don't think it was an actual Hollow. " said Diana, contemplating the goo "Nami, remember Frieza? "  
The redhead gasped.

"You're right! He dissolved into a green puddle. "  
"I guess that the explosion was caused by the cloak guy and that the slime is what they were made of. I believe this was a replica of a Hollow. "  
"That's insane! "

Everyone looked at Rukia.

"Hollows are lost souls! You can't just replicate a soul! "

Diana got up and brushed some goo off her pants.

"Apparently this guy can. And that makes him a very powerful enemy. "

She sighed.

"So, I guess we'll be going now. Right guys. "  
"Yeah. We got the clock, we've done our mission. Let's go home and try to wash the goo off our hair. " said Sanji.

He sighed.

"Which probably won't be easy. "  
Diana smiled at Ichigo.

"Bye, Ichi. "  
He smiled slightly.

"See ya. "  
Diana took out the STT. With a few button presses they were gone.  
Ichigo looked at Rukia, worry on his face.

"Let's hope that was the only Copy Hollow. "  
She nodded.

"I still don't understand how that was possible. To create a body is kinda understandable. But creating souls? "

He shook his head.

"Let's just hope they'll be okay. "

-

It was late night. Sanji walked down the stairs quietly, to not disturb anyone.

He noticed the kitchen light was on.

"Anybody there? "  
"Just me. "  
He walked in.

"Hey, why aren't you in bed? "  
Diana smirked as she pointed to the book.

"Research. The only copy/clone thing's bugging me. "  
"Have you found something yet? " he asked as he searched the cabinets.

"Well, kinda. There's this race of suprahumans, like Dragonians, called the Ancients. Some high skilled Ancients can use a technique that will create a soul. "  
She could hear Sanji doing something but was too distracted to care.

"If this guy learned about that technique and managed to replicate it using machinery or even kidnapped an Ancient capable of using it. . . Along with the ability to create bodies. . . The magnitude of destruction this could create. . . It's just. . . "  
"Diana. . . Tell me more about yourself. "  
"Uh? " she said, as she scanned the pages of the book.

"We don't really know you. I think it's important as a team. . . "  
He placed a mug in front of her.

"To know each other. "

He dropped a single marshmallow into the mug and smiled at her. She looked, perplexed, at him.

"You made me hot chocolate? "  
He nodded slightly.

"Usually I'd use booze to get you to talk but you're too young. "

"Sanji. . . You're 19 right? "  
"You're changing the subject. "  
"How come you act like this? "  
"What do you mean? "

"You act like you were older or something. "  
He laughed.

"I guess I do. "

She sipped the drink quietly, never taking her eyes off him.

"What's between you and Nami? "  
"We're very good friends and that's it. "  
"C'mon, both of us know that's not really true. "  
"Hey, Diana. . . "  
"Hm? "  
"Go to bed. "  
She drank the last bit of chocolate and got up, smiling.

"M'kay, Onichan. (1)"  
She quickly walked out off the kitchen and up the stairs.  
Sanji, slightly stunned, turned around slowly.

"Onichan? "

He laughed slightly.

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Time for a break! The girls go shopping and Nami meets a rather wealthy fellow. . . Who happens to have his eye on her. _

**Next chapter: It's All About the Money**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends_

_Note 1-Onichan means older brother in Japanese. Diana says it in Japanese for 2 reasons. First, Sanji already uses Japanese honorifics when talking to Nami, second, in the Dragonian culture it's common to use Japanese in the middle of sentences for impact. _


	25. It's All About the Money

_1:47 PM ,SEPTEMBER 20th,3069_

**-**

"What's that?" asked the orange haired girl as she peeked over her younger friend's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a computer."  
"What does it do?"

"Well, a lot of things. Most people use it to surf the Internet. The Internet is like a giant library, only it has a lot more than books."  
"Sounds neat. Tell me more?"  
The girl sat on a blue bean bag. They were on the entertainment room of the house. The room was the biggest, messiest, most full of stuff room in the house. Right behind Nami was three couches in a U-formation, all pointing towards the TV, that was smaller than the one in the living room, but was also connected to 5 different game systems. On the floor, in the middle of the couches and TV was an old arrow shaped rug that literally looked like it was falling to pieces. To her right was a big old armchair and beyond the armchair a big bookshelf and a mini fridge. Between the armchair and the couch right behind her was a small table so the only way to access that zone was to go around. Or jump over the armchair. To the left was the door that led to the main hall and in front the old beaten down computer Diana was currently using.

"Sure. You can see videos, play games, listen to music. You can also download stuff for doing things on the computer."  
"I've gotta try working with that someday."  
Diana got up.  
"Well, let's go?"  
"Go where?"  
"You wanted to see the mall, right?"  
The redhead jumped up.

"I almost forgot!"

-

Nami gawked at the place.

"That's big. Really, really big."

"Yeah, that's how the majority of malls across the world are. This one is really in the beggining of downtown."  
"Downtown..."  
Nami smirked.

"That's where we went to buy new clothes, right?"  
"Yeah. That day the mall was closed so we had no choice. But there are a lot more shops here. And my favorite restaurant."  
"Sweet! Ooh, can we go shopping?"

Diana smiled.

"Well, we've got a lot of money on us. All the missions we did had a pretty high reward so...Hey, did you bring the credit card I gave you?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you remember the pin?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you bring you ID?"  
"Oh come on! I'm responsible, okay? I know these things are important, I don't leave the house without them."  
The blond sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that since you come from a way different world...You know what, never mind. Let's just go!"

-

"Oooooh, I want that bag and those shoes and that dress and-"  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we split and you stay here trying to empty your bank account while I go buy some stuff I need?"  
"I'm not trying to empty my bank account!"

"Bye Nami!"  
"Hey, don't walk out when I'm talking to you!"

The teenager quickly got out of the store.

"Ah, I finally got rid of her!"

She smiled as she headed for the electronics store.

"_I need some things for that project_. _Let's see, a refluxer, some extra parts. Hmm?"  
_Diana looked at the sign.

"_Hey..._"

-

"Excuse me!"

The redhead looked back. A slim man, about her age, quite handsome was standing there.

"Yes?"  
"I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Milton Martin, son of of the president of the Martin Corporation. You've probably heard of me before."  
Nami shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm new here. I'm Nami."  
"You're new. Please, don't tell me you're on that despicable kid's team?"

She looked surprised.

"Diana?"  
"Indeed, I was afraid of that. I honestly don't know how you can stand her."  
The redhead chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't know either."  
He smiled slightly.

"I was wondering...Would you be interested in joining me for a quiet date on the local country club?"

"I-"

"Oh, before you even consider it, there's something I want to give you."  
He took a small black box out of the pocket of his sports coat, and used his spare hand to flatten his black hair. He handed the box to Nami smiling slightly. She opened the box and gasped.

"Are those real diamonds?"  
"Indeed. And 20 carat gold. I hope you like them."  
"These are some really nice earrings. Are you sure it's okay?"  
"I do...And I guess I can-"  
"Milton, you little incompetent dumb ass! Get away from her."

Milton turned around, facing the blond.  
"Marks. I see you're as obnoxious as ever."  
"Shut up! Get away from my friend you freak!"  
""Freak"? Me? It seems you have your standards switched if you consider yourself normal and me a freak."

"Why you little-"  
"Diana, shut up, please."

The teenager gawked at her friend.

"Nami?"  
"Milton is a nice guy! I don't know what happened between you two but I like him."  
"Thank you, Nami."

She smiled at him and turned towards the teenager again.

"And I'm going on a date with him."  
Both of them looked at her

"But, Nami-"

"Enough! Just because you're the team leader doesn't mean you can control my life! So shut up and just leave us alone."  
She smiled at Milton.

"Hey, do you want to go shopping?"  
He glared at Diana, smiling evilly.

"I'll be delighted to go with you."  
-

"Hey, what's up?"  
Diana was busy stabbing her milkshake when he arrived.

"Nami has a date."  
The blond cook sat down in front of her.

"What?"  
"With a really bad guy."

Sanji sighed.

"Why?"  
"Probably because he's rich. I saw him give her something in a black jewelry box."  
"Hey, it's a friend of the annoying little kid."

A tall man with red hair approached them, only to be pushed aside by a girl with platinum blond hair.

"Get out of here Wiatt! Hey Diana, who's your friend."  
He smiled.

"I'm Sanji."  
"I'm Hannelore, just call me Hanne."  
"I'm delighted to meet such a gorgeous damsel, I'm just sorry for the present circustances we're in."  
She looked surprised.

"What's going on?"  
"A friend of us is going out with Milton."  
She sighed and drank the rest of the milkshake.  
"Really? She doesn't really know him yet, right?"

Diana nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be okay. Do you want another chocolate milkshake?"  
"Yeah, please."  
"What about you, Sanji?"  
"Oh, I don't know! Well, do you have natural orange juice?"_  
_"Alright,I'll be right back!"

Sanji glanced at Diana with worry.

"So...Just why is that guy a bad guy?"  
She sighed.

"Well..."

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Nami hasn't been around the team for a week. She's always with Milton. Diana believes Milton will end up doing something to hurt her,but she doesn't listen. How will this turn up?_

**Next chapter:You're my friend,I need you**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends._


	26. You're My Friend,I Need You

**Previously on Ookami no Monogatari:**

_Nami met Milton Martin,a wealthy Dragonian. Diana dislikes him and tries to stop Nami from going on a date with him to no avail._

**-**

"Let me get this straight? So he just convinces beautiful girls to go out with him so he can show off?"  
"Pretty much. I've heard his team is full of beautiful girls but I've never seen them."  
Sanji scratched his head and took a sip of orange juice.

"We need to help Nami."  
"How? Even if we told her about him,she wouldn't believe us."  
"Well then...I guess we just have to wait..."  
He drank the rest of the juice.

"Until the card castle falls."

-

_3:56 PM ,SEPTEMBER 27__th__,3069_

Zero jumped onto the couch and grinned at Diana.

"Slasher V-6,co-op mode,you and me!"

"I don't want to."  
He looked at her in surprise.

"You don't want to? But it's your favorite video game! C'mon,I'll even let you play as Grim Mask!"  
"I really don't feel like it,Zero."

"Is this about Nami?"

He got up and brushed his bangs to the right side of his face and pretend to straight an invisible tie.

"Like Sanji says..."  
He coughed,trying to imitate the deep voice of the older male.

""We must leave her. As worried we might be,she'll resent us. Let's just hope she doesn't get hurt".Right?"  
"Yeah,I guess."  
"Now,c'mon,let's play. You're Grim Mask,I'm Chop Fingers,'kay?"  
He got up and booted up the black game system. He threw her a controller,grabbed another for himself and sat back down.

"Today's the big Cobalt Town ball."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"There's gonna be free food and dancing."

"Free food?"  
"Fancy kind too."  
"Sweet. Ooh,grab that crate!"

"Got it. Milton will probably use this chance to show off Nami."  
"Is that why-SHIT,MOTHERFUCKER!"

The TV screen flashed bright red with black letters saying "GAME OVER P1"

Diana laughed.

"How many times must you lose before you can learn how to dodge axes?"  
"Shut up. Is that why you were so sad?"  
"Yeah,I guess. Look,just press down when it flashes red."  
"I always forget."

Both of them laughed as they played. Sanji walked in,with a tray full of cookies and milk.

"Hey,I got snacks."  
"Thanks Sanji." said Diana,glancing at him.

"Eek,flaming eyeball,flaming eyeball!"  
Diana quickly pressed a key and the eyeball exploded.

"Couldn't you take care of that yourself?"  
"No,I'm very flammable remember?"  
"You could've used "To Hell and Back"."  
"Oh,how do you..."

As Diana explained the special attack to Zero,the sound of someone opening the front door with a key alerted Sanji.

"Nami,is that you?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Diana and Zero looked at the door,unsure of what to do.

A familiar redhead appeared at the door.

"Hey guys...I just came here to change for the ball."  
Sanji gulped.

"So you're going with Morty?"  
"Milton."  
"Milton."  
"Yeah. His father is organizing it."  
Diana sighed.

"We know."  
She smiled for a second and turned around.

"Nami?"  
She turned back.

"Yeah,Dee?"  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
The orange haired girl stared at her for a second,before frowning and heading towards the stairs.

Zero looked at the teenager.

"Diana..."  
She frowned.

"You just died again."  
He glanced towards the screen.

"Shit.

-

The ball was going well. Diana was wearing a short black dress and black boots,with her hair in a ponytail. Sanji managed to convince Zero to wear one of his suits. The problem was that everything was too big for him.

"Even my socks are too big."  
The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were wearing your own socks."  
"Yeah,but they're still too big."  
Diana sighed and looked around.

"Are you still worried?"  
"Of course. Milton will walk around,showing off Nami like she was a gold watch or something."  
"Well,that's not too bad."

"Not too bad? He's objectifying her,it's degrading!"  
He sighed.

"Well,what can we do? It's her choice,you warned her,we all did! She still choose to do it."

Diana shook her head.

"C'mon,let's go find something to eat." said Zero,patting her back "It'll make you feel better."

"I guess."  
Sanji approached them,shifting nervously.

"Hey,is she here yet?"

"No."

"Want some sushi?"

Both blonds glared at Zero."  
"What?"

Diana sighed in annoyance and looked at the doors of the ball hall.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" said Zero,before shoving a salmon roll into his mouth.

"Maybe Milton's preparing a speech."  
They chuckled.

"Look,I think that's her over there!" said Sanji.

"Well,it's either that or someone wearing a bright orange hat." joked Zero.  
Diana sighed.

"It's her. I know that dress."  
Nami,wearing a tight,revealing red dress and matching heels,was arm in arm with Milton,who was smiling provocatively at everyone else.

The orange haired girl smiled at her friends and turned towards her new boyfriend.

"Hey,Milton,I'm just going over there to say hi."  
"Ah,ah,wait a second! I need to introduce you to my fathers acquaintances. "  
"But-"  
"Oh,I see you're wearing the new necklace I gave you. It looks wonderful on you."  
She smiled.

"Thanks. Well,I guess I can talk to them later."

The rest of the team were standing next to the buffet. Sasha approached them smiling.

"Hey there,cutie! Where's hotstuff?"

"You mean Nami?" Diana glanced at the brunette "With Mr. Bigbucks."  
Sasha started looking around.

"Milton,seriously? Gee,I thought she had good taste."

"Doesn't matter. Where's Timmy?"  
"Trying to chat with the bartender."  
Sanji looked at her.

"There's a bar?"  
Sasha turned around and motioned with her hand.

"C'mon,I'll show you. You look like you could use use a drink."  
The two of them squeezed through the crowd. Diana sighed again and tried to find Nami in the packed hall.

The redhead was still with Milton.

"Hello,have you met my girlfriend?"  
"Well,well,Mr. Martin! You certainly know how to pick them!"  
"Why,thank you sir."

Both of them smiled and walked away.

"Milton," said Nami,looking at him "Let's go dance or something. This is boring."  
"I'm sorry sweetheart,but my father is very insistent about socializing with costumers."  
"Why can't he do that himself. This is stupid."  
He glared at her.

"Look,just shut up and be pretty,or else you can forget about that gold ring you wanted."  
For a moment she just stared at him. She let go off his arm and took a step back.  
"I'm sorry?" she yelled,loud enough that almost everyone in the bar stared at her.

"Last time I checked,you're not supposed to order me around like that! And you know what? Fuck the ring! To be treated like this,I'd rather stay without any jewelry! I like money,but I like to keep my pride better,so you better just shut the fuck up,before I punch that stupid face of yours,get it?"  
Milton was dumbfounded. He just stood there,mouth agape. Sudenly someone began clapping. Nami looked back at Zero,who was as immobile as Milton,and Diana who was the one clapping. Back in the bar Sanji started clapping too. Sasha looked at Timmy. They looked at each other and started clapping. Suddenly,almost everyone in the hall was clapping.

Nami blushed,smiled sarcastically at Milton and ran off. She headed towards Diana and Zero. She stopped in front of them,quiet and blushing even more.

"I...Diana,I'm sorry,you were right,that guy's a bastard."  
"Yeah. Have you tried the salmon rolls,they're great."  
She stared at her.

"What? Aren't you going to yell at me for not listening to you or something?"  
"What for?"  
She shrugged.

"I'm just happy you didn't get hurt."  
Nami laughed and hugged her. She took a step back and smiled.

"By the way,you look great in that dress."

Sanji ran up to them.

"Hey,guys!"

He handed Nami a glass of wine. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks."  
"No problem,Nami-san."  
They stared at each other as everyone turned to the stage,where a band was beginning the show.

**-**

**Next chapter of Ookami no Monogatari:**

_On the next chapter we're going back to action as the team handles a...A dinosaur robot?_

**Next chapter: Mechasaurus Rex**

**OOKAMI NO MONOGATARI**

Diana:_Don't screw with my friends._


End file.
